The Light in the Darkness
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: Decided this needed a re-write. Lost Girl AU, total AU, think X-Men meets Underworld. Everyone's favourite characters are in it too! Eventual Bo/Tamsin pairing. I decided to give first person writing a go so let me know what you think. Okay, so I suck at summaries, just give it a read.
1. Chapter 1

Two hours outside the city was an old manor house that had been turned into a school for 'gifted children'. Children who could never live in the general population, they would never be accepted, never totally trusted. People on a whole don't like someone who is different. These children were definitely different. Magic had been outlawed after the last Great War nearly destroyed the world. Good versus evil. A war that had been raging for as long as anyone could remember. The children at the school were born with magic abilities, some more powerful than even they knew. They couldn't live in the general population because, as magic was outlawed, they would be killed without question.

I had lived at the school for as long as I could remember, from what I had read in my personal file I arrived at the school aged 3 years old. Rescued from a facility where I had been modified by scientists. They altered my genetic make-up. I was born human, with unknowable magical abilities, abilities that I had yet to fully master. I was injected with a substance that turned me into a hybrid. Part human, part Vampire. I looked, acted and felt like a human, but I had the power and supernatural abilities of a Vampire. I also had the eating habits of both. I couldn't survive on human food alone. The scientists at the school created a synthetic blood mix so I didn't have to kill to survive.

None of the children at the school knew what I was, they knew I possessed magical abilities, but they didn't know about the Vampire side. They were taught to believe that Vampires were on the same level of evil as demons, something to be feared and killed. They wouldn't understand that I could have that side of me, but be on the side of good.

Chapter One.

_Blood covered the walls, the floors, the ceiling, everywhere. The stench was almost unbearable, it made my head spin, my senses were going into overdrive, and the burning at the back of my throat was driving me insane._

I woke up from the nightmare to a buzzing noise. Opening my eyes, letting them adjust to the lack of light, I slowly got out of bed. Looking at the clock on the bedside table I groaned, it was 10:30am; I had only been asleep for 4 hours. I rolled my neck; it let out a satisfying click. I walked to the door and hit the button on the viewer screen, wanting to know who decided to wake me up after I'd only been asleep for 4 hours. I needed a lot more than 4 hours sleep. I had to smile. The blonde hair and brown eyes were always a welcome sight. I knew that she would not wake me up without a very good reason. I opened the door; she smiled and held out a cup.

"Breakfast." She said with a smile.

"I'm guessing I'm not going to be going back to sleep after this conversation…" I said, taking the cup and letting her in.

"Unfortunately not," she said, apologetically.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting on my bed, taking a mouthful of the synthetic blood mix.

"Murder," she said, "a multiple murder…"

"Murder is usually a police matter…" I said.

"Not this time," she said, "they called us."

"They called us and I get woken up…" I said, "murder usually isn't my deal, unless it's a drained body, then I'll go to the morgue and deal with it…"

"Drained, but no risk of turning snappy." She said.

I must have looked very confused.

"Be in the conference room in 15 minutes." She said with a smile.

"30…" I said.

"20?" she replied.

"Deal…" I said with a sigh.

She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as I could stand. My muscles ached, never a good sign. I finished in the shower and grabbed a change of clothes. As it was a simple meeting I decided on jeans and a white t-shirt, instead of the usual work clothes. As I was putting the t-shirt on I winced in pain. I looked down at my ribs and found a large bruise.

I usually fully healed with 10 hours sleep, 4 hours sleep left me with aches and pains, not able to heal. Its times like this I felt nothing other than human. I tied my hair back and left my room. I was running late.

I ran down the hallway towards the meeting room. I spotted one of the kids sitting outside a classroom. It was Anya, a young girl who I had brought to the school after she had been dropped off at a hospital by her terrified parents. She was 6 years old.

"Anya," I said, walking up to her, "what are you doing out here?"

"I got into trouble." She replied.

"Obviously," I said, "but for what?"

"I was going to set Emma on fire." She said matter of factly.

"Right…" I said, crouching down in front of her.

She noticed that I winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "rough night is all… why were you going to set someone on fire?"

"Emma is mean…" she said, "she said that you… never mind, you'll think it's stupid."

"Try me." I said.

"She said you were a Vampire…" she said.

"A Vampire huh?" I asked, "And why would she think that?"

"Apparently Mr Donovan said it… she said that he told them that you were no better than the evil bloodsuckers out there on the street…" Anya said.

"Do you think I'm a Vampire?" I asked.

"No," she said, "because Vampires are evil, and you're not evil… I mean you brought me here, an evil person wouldn't do that."

"Right," I said, "if she believes that I'm a Vampire, then let her believe it. Setting her on fire is not a good idea. You do that and you'll be in trouble, and maybe you wouldn't be allowed to stay here, and you wouldn't want that would you?"

"No…" she said, "that would be bad…"

"You ready to go back to class?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

I knocked on the classroom door, and walked into the room.

"Chris, can I have a word?" I said to the teacher.

"Sure thing," he said, turning to the class, "keep ready the passage about dragons, I'll be back soon."

He walked out of the class with me.

"What's up Bo?"

"I think Anya is ready to re-join the class." I said.

"She threatened…" he started.

"I know what she did, we've talked about it, and she's realised that setting someone on fire isn't a good idea…" I said with a little smile.

He smiled.

"Okay," he said, looking at Anya, "go back in and catch up with the reading."

"Yes sir." Anya replied, she looked at me, "see you later Bo."

"See you later kid…" I said.

She went back into the classroom and I looked at my watch, I was really late for the meeting now.

"Sorry Chris got to run." I said.

"Have fun." He said with a laugh.

I walked off down the hallway to the meeting room.

I walked into the meeting room.

"Glad you could spare the time to join us Bo." Dyson said.

"Sorry I'm late," I said, looking at Trick, "I had to deal with an issue with one of the kids."

"What kind of issue?" Sarah asked.

"Anya threatened to set someone on fire…" I said with a little laugh.

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"Emma…" I replied, I looked at Dyson, "one of your class I believe."

"Yeah," Dyson said, "she's a good kid."

"Can we just get on with this please," Kenzi said, not looking up from her magazine, "I have a hair appointment…"

I laughed and sat down.

"So what was so important that I had to be woken up?" I asked.

"4 hours sleep in a luxury for some of us." Dyson said.

I glared at him.

"I do apologise that you only got 4 hours sleep Bo," Trick said, "but this is important."

"Multiple murder," I said, "not really my area…"

"This one is…" he said.

Sarah handed around a set of pictures, 4 photos, all high gloss print; the most notable colour on the page was red. Blood. Everywhere.

"How many dead?" I asked.

"4…" Trick replied, "A mother, father and two children."

"Even though this looks a mess, I don't see why it involves us." I said.

"We don't believe the killer was human." Trick said.

"So what do you think it was?" I asked.

"My guess would be werewolf." Sarah said.

"You wouldn't have found bodies if it was wolves." Kenzi said, still not looking up from her magazine.

"Maybe it was were-leopards…" Dyson said, looking at me, he knew that would hit a nerve.

"There hasn't been a were-leopard attack in this city for nearly 5 years," I said, "they are peaceful."

"Maybe your little kitty cats have turned nasty." Dyson said.

"It wasn't leopards…" I said.

"I'm inclined to agree with Bo on this one." Lauren said.

"There's a surprise." Dyson muttered under his breath.

"Come on then Dyson," I said, "what makes you think it was leopards?"

"Maybe they remember what human blood and flesh tastes like." He said, "I mean, I'd guess human blood isn't a taste you ever really forget… right?"

"From the look of the bodies, I'm going to have to say Vampire; there isn't enough tearing around the throat area for it to be any kind of animal, were-animal or otherwise." I said.

"Surely there wouldn't be enough blood left to fill a pen lid let alone redecorate the house." Dyson said.

"The throats were ripped out," Trick said, "but like you said Bo there isn't enough tearing to suggest animal, which leaves only Vampires."

"What does the note on the wall say?" I asked.

"What note?" Sarah replied.

"In picture 4…" I said.

"That we don't know," Trick said, "Apparently the police don't think we need to know that."

"Who is going to the scene?" I asked.

"Well not you obviously," Dyson said, "that much blood would send your senses into overdrive."

"It would give you more to chat to your class about wouldn't it…?" I said.

He didn't say anything.

"It's your scene Bo," Trick said, "Get ready to go and I'll get you what you need."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

The house looked very familiar to me, toys in the garden, white picket fence, and a two car garage. I called Sarah.

"Yeah." Sarah said answering the phone.

"This address looks familiar to me…" I said, "Have we been sent here before?"

"What's the address?" she asked.

"1327 Wiltshire Road…" I said.

"Let me check." She replied.

I could hear her tapping away on the keyboard.

"You've been there before," she said, "for pretty much the same reasons…"

"6 years ago right?" I asked.

"To the day…" she replied, "this isn't sitting right with me."

"Me neither." I said.

"Maybe it's a coincidence." She said.

"I don't believe in coincidences…" I replied.

"Do you want me to send someone else over there?" she asked.

"No," I replied, "I'm obviously here for a reason… I'll call you when I'm done."

I hung up the phone, looked in the mirror and noticed my eyes were violet. They changed colour a lot, but were only ever violet when I was pretty much running on empty, it wasn't a good colour. I put my sunglasses on and got out of the car.

I walked over to the police tape, and a cop came over to me. A cop I'd never met before. He couldn't be older than 20 years old. The way his uniform was pressed I'd have to say he probably still lived with his parents.

"Sorry ma'am this is a crime scene, you can't come in here." He said.

"I'm with the Special Operations Unit." I said, flashing him my badge.

"You don't look like one of those." He said.

"One of those?" I asked, "I don't know what you heard about us in the academy but we don't have neon signs above our heads…"

"I just didn't expect a woman to be sent out to a scene like this," he said, "I mean we're dealing with monsters or something…"

I smiled at him, flashing my fangs, one of the downsides to being a hybrid.

"Monsters don't all look the same…" I said to him, going under the tape, "oh and rookie…"

"Yes ma'am…" he replied.

"Don't call me ma'am." I said.

"Yes ma… miss…" he said.

"And you might want to change your pants." I said, walking away laughing to myself.

"I do wish you wouldn't scare my rookies…" someone said.

I turned around to see Dave Matthews, the detective in-charge. I'd worked with Dave many times. A lot of the cases I'd worked on, he had worked on. He had been the detective in-charge on the first ever case I worked on, he knew what I was. He hated Vampires, as did the majority of the police force, I didn't blame them. They'd seen the scenes left by the Vampires, which was enough to turn most of them against Vampires. But Dave never really saw me as a Vampire. I'd rescued his son from a burning car; he didn't care what I was.

"How do you know I scared him?" I asked with a smile.

"The fact that he wet himself was a pretty big clue." Dave replied with a laugh.

"I'll stop scaring them when you stop making it so easy." I said.

"I wasn't expecting you to be coming to this one," he said, "This is the kind of thing they usually send one of the guys to."

"Sorry to disappoint you." I said.

"I'm not disappointed," he said, "I'm pleased actually."

"How's the family?" I asked, while we walked towards the house.

"Robbie has decided to join glee club…" he said.

I laughed at the way he said it, almost like it was a struggle to get it out.

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked.

"No, not really," he said, "but I'd much rather he played football or baseball, even basketball would be better than glee club…"

"You think because he likes to sing means he's going to grow up to be less of a man than if he played sports?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well no, but what if it means that he's… you know…" he said.

"Would that be a bad thing?" I asked.

"I didn't mean it like that…" he said, "no offence…"

I laughed.

"Dave, just because he's doing glee club doesn't mean that he's going to turn out to be gay," I said, "and if he did turn out to be gay, would that be so bad?"

"I don't know many gay people…" he said, "other than you… and no it wouldn't be a bad thing, it's just something that I haven't really thought about…"

"As long as he's happy isn't that all that matters?" I asked.

"I guess…" he said.

I stopped walking. The smell from the house hit me hard.

"Bo…" Dave said, "You okay?"

"That smell…" I said.

"Probably should have warned you about that," he said, "stupid of me to forget, sorry."

"It's fine…" I said.

"Let me see your eyes." He said.

I looked at him.

"I've known you long enough to know that when you smell blood your eyes go red," he said, "and I also know that you with red eyes is not a good thing."

"Dave, I'm fine," I said, "Seriously, there's nothing for you to worry about."

"Lose the sunglasses Bo, or you're not setting foot through that door." He said.

I took my sunglasses off.

"Violet…" he said, "never seen them that colour before…"

"You've never seen me on 4 hours sleep have you." I said.

"Not that I'm aware of," he replied, "Is violet good or bad?"

"It's not a bad thing," I said, "don't worry, I don't pose a threat to anyone, I'm just tired."

"Okay…" he said, not sounding very sure.

"Dave, I'm fine," I said, "I promise not to eat anyone."

I flashed him a little smile.

"That smile still bothers me." He replied with a laugh, "if you don't mind I'm going to stay outside, I've been in there enough times to last a lifetime."

"That's fine," I said, "who's in there officer wise?"

"No one, "he said, "other than a new detective, a woman, you two will probably clash big time… maybe I should come in after all."

I laughed.

"Stay out here," I said, "I'm sure we'll get along fine."

I walked into the house, the first thing that caught my attention was the smell, I had tried to prepare myself for it, but it didn't matter where in the house I was, the smell was overwhelming. The first room I came across was the living room; I walked in and noticed the blood all over the walls. Not only was it all over the walls it was on the floor, the windows and the ceiling. The first thought in my head was that it was a statement. Whoever or whatever had killed this family hadn't done so to feed, this was a statement of intent. Someone was letting us know that they meant business. I noticed a photograph on the side. I picked it up, and looked at it. It was of two adults and three children. I heard footsteps coming into the room. I turned to see who it was. My eyes were immediately drawn to the set of ice green eyes looking back at me.

"I haven't worked this room yet." The woman said to me, "I wasn't told we were expecting anyone else working here…"

"I'm Bo," I said, "Special Operations Unit…"

"Monster hunters…" she said.

"One of the many names we have," I replied with a laugh, "you must be the new detective Dave told me about, it's nice to meet you…"

"Detective Simons…" she said, "What's that you have?"

She motioned to the photograph I was still holding.

"Photograph," I said, "two adults, three children."

"Three?" she asked, "we found two children…"

"Maybe this is a picture of extended family…" I said, handing her the photograph.

She looked at it.

"No," she said, "these are the people who lived here…"

She took the back off the photo frame.

"Lilly 8 years old, Michael 6 years old, and Joey 3 years old." She said, reading the names off the back, "We found the girl and the eldest boy, no sign of the 3 year old."

"He left the youngest…" I said, my mind flashing back to 6 years ago.

In this exact house, 6 years before, a family was killed by a Master Vampire who was sending out a message to me and the team. That message was he was here to stay and was planning to build an army of child Vampires. Child Vampires are much more dangerous than adult Vampires. They retain the cute little look of children, with the strength of an adult Vampire, and they are unpredictable. They don't think before they act, just like children, if something seems fun to them they'll keep doing it. Everything is like a game to them.

"Who left the youngest?" The detective asked.

I didn't answer her; my mind was consumed with memories and guilt. The Master Vampire had killed nearly 36 people in two months, and had very nearly killed me. I still had the scar on my neck to prove it; it was the only scar that ever remained. It was a constant reminder of my failure to catch him, kill him or beat him. The last fight I'd had with him was during a police raid. The police lost 15 officers that night.

"Bo…" she said, "are you okay?"

"The note…" I said, "The one that was on the wall… where is it?"

"Detective Matthews has it," she said, "why?"

"I need to see it…" I said, walking out of the room, out of the house.

I saw Dave talking to Craig, another detective who had worked a lot of the cases I had. He was one who thought that I would kill everyone I'd ever met if I had the chance. He would never trust me. I'd saved his life twice and he still didn't trust me to walk behind him into a dark room. He still blamed me for the loss of 15 officers.

"Dave," I said, "I need to see the note."

"What note?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb," I said, "it doesn't suit you…"

He looked at Craig.

"Give us a minute." He said.

Craig nodded and walked away.

"You don't need to see the note Bo…" he said.

"Obviously I do need to see it or you wouldn't have taken it from the wall, and you wouldn't have forgotten to mention it in the notes you sent over to us." I said.

"Okay," he said, "but one thing first, I want you to promise you're not going to overreact."

"Just let me see it…" I said.

He handed me a pair of latex gloves, which I then put on, before he handed me a plastic envelope. I took the note out of the envelope and started to read.

_Daywalker,_

_ This time you will not be so lucky, remember all that blood is on your hands. You couldn't save them, you couldn't stop me, you couldn't beat me. This time will be no different. You will not win, you cannot beat me_

_ Vicktor_

I touched the scar on my neck. It wasn't a conscious move.

"We'll catch him this time." Dave said.

"We couldn't catch him last time," I said, "we had him surrounded and outnumbered and we still couldn't get him… he killed 15 of your officers, 5 of my team, and he left me for dead Dave, what makes you think we'll get him this time."

"You've grown into a brilliant operative Bo, last time you were very young, we'll get him. You'll get him." He said.

"We need to find the child…" I said.

"What child?" he said.

"There's a picture in the house of two adults and three children. The new detective took the back off the picture, you found the girl and the oldest boy, but there's no sign of the 3 year old…" I said.

"Didn't he take a child last time?" Dave asked.

"He took a child every time the last time…" I said, "He wanted to build an army…"

"Of children?" Dave asked.

"Of child Vampires." I replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Child Vampires are a lot more dangerous than adult Vampires." I said, "They keep all the child-like qualities, they look just the same as they did while alive, to children everything is a game… when it comes to child Vampires…"

"Killing people becomes a game," he said, finishing my sentence.

"Exactly," I said, "and because they look just like children it's harder to kill them… it takes a lot to look at a child and see the Vampire…"

"Have you had to kill a child Vampire before?" he asked.

"Once," I said, "it's probably the most unpleasant thing I've ever done… I need to get back to the office, see if we can find out where he is likely to be hiding this time."

I started to walk back to my car, changing my mind and heading back to the house. I needed the photograph.

I walked into the house; Detective Simons was still in the living room.

"Can I take that photograph?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." She replied, handing me the photograph.

"Thanks." I replied.

I took the photograph and left the house. There was something about the new detective that I didn't like. Didn't trust.

I drove back to the school, to update everyone on what we were dealing with.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this, drop me a review and let me know what you think!_**

Chapter Three.

"So he's back?" Kenzi asked.

"That's what it looks like," I replied, "the note wasn't addressed to the police, it was addressed to me…"

"You couldn't catch him last time," Dyson said, "what makes you think you can get him this time?"

"Nice to see you have confidence in me…" I said.

"If you had confidence in yourself then others might have confidence in you…" Kenzi said, "No offence but I think we all know that the first thought that went through your head was the fact you failed last time."

"Didn't need to use your powers to figure that out." Dyson said, "He killed 36 people last time, then when Bo went to kill him he took out 5 members of this team and 15 police officers. And he left her for dead."

"But he didn't kill her." Lauren said, "He could have, but he didn't."

"That is the thing that swims through my head every night," I said, "he could easily have killed me, but he didn't…"

"Maybe he was saving you for a rematch." Kenzi said.

The conference room door opened, and Dave walked in.

"I tried to tell him you were in a meeting." Sarah said, following him in.

"Making me start to regret giving you the ability to find this place…" I said,

"You took evidence from a crime scene." He said to me.

"Evidence?" I asked.

"The photograph," Dave said, "we need that to know what the missing child looks like."

"That isn't going to help you," I said, "he's probably already dead… un-dead…"

"That's not going to stop us from looking." Dave said.

"Can we get a copy of it please," I said, "so we know what to look for?"

He nodded. I handed the photograph to Sarah so she could copy it. She came back into the room and handed the original to Dave.

"Thank you." He said.

"See you soon Dave…" Kenzi said, flashing him her best smile.

"He's married Kenzi." I said, as Dave left the room.

"Doesn't stop him being hot…" she said, watching him leave.

After three hours of hitting up our usual sources I was out of ideas. No one had heard of a new Master Vampire arriving in the city, or they didn't want to tell us about it. I needed to go and clear my head. Jumping on my motorcycle I headed out onto the open country roads that surrounded the school. I hit speeds of nearly 100 miles an hour before I noticed the blue flashing lights and sirens. I sighed and pulled over; amused to see who had been stupid enough to pull me over.

Once my bike was stationary the police car pulled up behind me, and out stepped the new lady detective.

"Riding at over 100 miles per hour, without a helmet," she said, walking over to me, "do you have a death wish?"

"There was nothing else on the road," I said, "it was perfectly safe."

"It was breaking the law," she said, "or do the road laws not apply to you?"

"No one stood to get hurt," I said, "I needed to clear my head, so I did what I always do to clear my head."

"Drive like a maniac?" she asked.

"These roads are usually deserted," I said, "Even the police don't use these roads."

"I was heading home." She said.

"You live near here?" I asked in reply.

"The old house on the hill," she said, "just down the road there."

"The haunted house on the hill…" I said with a laugh.

"Haunted house?" she asked, looking a little alarmed.

"It's been on the market for nearly 20 years," I said, "the guy who lived there murdered his family… that's the story anyway. He claimed it was Vampires, but at that time the Vampire attacks didn't spread this far outside the city, they weren't killing more than they needed to survive at that time, so everyone figured he'd killed them himself… having talked to him, while he's been locked in the mental hospital, I have to say he was probably telling the truth… but no one wanted to buy the house, claims were that it was haunted…"

"I don't believe in ghosts." She said.

"Then I guess you have nothing to worry about." I replied.

"Answer me one question Bo," she said, "we have a paper file on you at the station, nothing on the computer system, which is highly irregular, and the paper file is classified, meaning I can't read it. Why is that?"

"No idea." I replied.

"What is it about you that they don't want anyone to know?" she said.

"Beats me," I said, "am I free to go?"

"Sure…" she said, "but next time I will arrest you."

"There won't be a next time, Detective." I said, getting on my bike and heading back to the school.

It was nearly midnight and I was still awake, digging into the past of the city newest detective. There was a gap in her records, a gap of nearly 3 years. From what I could tell she hadn't been fired, she had taken time off, but there was no reason given for her leave. I was so consumed with what I was looking at that I didn't hear Lauren enter the room.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, putting a mug down in front of me, making me jump.

"Jesus…" I said, "You scared me…"

"Either I'm getting better at sneaking up on you," she said, "or you're really tired."

"You haven't been able to sneak up on me in 18 years," I said, "so I'd take option two."

"Detective Tamsin Simons…" she said, reading over my shoulder, "you doing a bit of research on our new lady detective?"

"There's something about her that doesn't sit right with me…" I said.

"Something that hasn't got anything to do with her pulling you over for speeding earlier?" she asked.

"Not directly…" I said, "It's more what she said. She mentioned something about trying to gain access to my file at the station."

"So she was doing a little digging into your past." She said.

"I think she was trying to figure out what I am…" I said, "Sticking her nose in places it doesn't belong."

The room suddenly filled with the sound of the intruder alarm. Lauren and I went to the security room, I didn't know who was supposed to be on watch, but the room was empty. It took a few minutes for the others to join us, by that time I had already pin pointed the breech.

"Sector?" Chris asked.

"Sector 18, closest camera is camera 4 but it's not picking anything up." I said, standing up, "I'm going to go and check it out."

I left the building, running as fast as I could I reached sector 18 within a few seconds. I could see someone running away from the security fence, even with my enhanced vision I couldn't see who it was. I climbed up the fence to check on the camera. On top of the camera was a computer device. Someone obviously wanted to hack into our security system. The camera wires went through the camera casing. I removed it without much difficulty, looking out into the surrounding forest where our visitor had disappeared off. From the smell I could tell that whoever it was had been human.

I headed back to the security room and dropped the device on the desk in front of Chris.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It was connected to camera 4…" I said, "Someone trying to hack our system…"

I yawned.

"You're tired," Lauren said, "go to bed and we'll deal with this…"

"I'm fine." I said, "Whoever it was is human…"

"How do you know that?" Dyson asked.

"I could smell them," I said, "unmistakeably human…"

I yawned again.

"Bed Bo, now." Trick said.

I sighed, admitting defeat.

"We'll deal with this, and let you know what we've got in the morning." Lauren said.

I walked down to the living quarters, into my room. I didn't even bother getting changed, I was so tired, my body was aching in ways it hadn't for years. I needed sleep. Unlike on previous nights it didn't take long for me to get what I needed.

I woke up at 10:30am, waking from yet another nightmare. Again there was a lot of blood, and screaming, a lot of screaming. I sat on the edge of my bed calming myself down before grabbing breakfast. I needed to go to the medical wing and see the doctor, maybe he could tell me a little more about the nightmares I was having.

Showered and changed I headed to see the doctor. He was a fairy, 3 foot tall from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, and he had wings. He always fascinated me as a child, and he seemed to have the same effect on all the children who lived at the school. Growing up, everyone hears stories about fairies and pixies, witches and wizards, at this school children got to live those stories.

"Bo, what a pleasant surprise." He said as I walked into his office, "still haven't learnt how to knock I see…"

I walked back out and knocked, he opened the door.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much," he replied, "what can I do for you today?"

"I keep having these nightmares," I said, "the last week or so they've started again…"

"Are you sure they are nightmares and not visions?" he asked.

"They don't feel like premonitions," I said, "with premonitions I don't feel anything, I just see things. With these I can smell the blood, almost taste it…"

"Curious," he said, "tell me a bit more about them…"

I sat down.

"A few nights ago was the first time they really started to bother me," I said, "it was like a flashback in a way, back to…"

"6 years ago?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Around this time of year you always seem to get some kind of flashback," he said, "I'm not sure how this time is any different."

"I killed him this time…" I said, "Usually it plays out exactly as it happened. But this time he died, he burst into a shower of ashes and flames… and there was someone else there, I couldn't see who it was, the only thing I could see was a bright white light…"

"And the other nightmares?" he asked, taking notes.

"Two nights ago I was in a house that was covered in blood, literally covered, walls, floors and ceilings. I'd been there before, or that's how it felt…" I said, "Then I was woken up and sent to a house just like the one in my nightmare…"

"And last night?" he asked.

"Last night was different," I said, "I was out on the country roads and crashed my motorcycle…"

"That might be a clue not to drive that devil bike…" he said.

"I know you don't like the bike." I said.

"It's not that I don't like it," he said, "it's the way you ride the thing that I don't like. I know that you're pretty much immortal, but it's sometimes better not to test the theory."

I laughed.

"Was there anything else in the nightmare?" he asked.

"Children," I said, "a lot of children… and blood, and screams…"

"Were the children screaming?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied, "I don't think so…"

Trick walked into the room.

"Someone else who doesn't knock…" the doctor said.

"I'm sorry doctor," he said, "but this is important…"

"What's happened?" I asked.

"You need to come to the conference room, there's something you need to see." He said to me.

"Okay," I replied, I looked at the doctor, "I guess we'll have to finish this some other time."

"My door is always open." He said with a smile.

Trick and I left the room.

"What's going on Trick?" I asked.

"There was another murder last night." He said.

"Vampires?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Animal…" he replied.

We got to the conference room.

"Told you that your little kitty cats would turn nasty…" Dyson said, handing me a picture.

I looked at it, sitting down while I did so.

"Where?" I asked.

"Out near the lake," Lauren said, "we have other pictures…"

She handed me some other pictures, it was easy to see that it was an animal killing. We had bears and mountain lions around in the forest, but it's easy to tell the difference between a wild animal killing and a were-animal attack. The footprints leading away from the body proved it was leopard.

"Everyone knows what needs to be done," Dyson said, standing up, "I'll go and take care of it."

The law stated that if a were-animal killed a human then that were-animal had to be executed. The police never did the supernatural executions that was our job.

"I'll go…" I said.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Lauren asked, "They trust you, you're too closely connected to them…"

I had rescued their pack leader from a Vampire attack a few years back, when the pack first arrived, we all became pretty close friends, the pack had stayed at the school for a while until a cabin of a suitable size, and a legal distance from the city could be found.

"That's why I need to be the one to do this." I said, "I stand more of a chance of getting in there alive, and getting the truth…"

"And if they don't hand over the person who did it," Kenzi said, "can you really kill them all?"

"They'll turn the person over…" I replied, "I am going to need a warrant, and an execution order though…"

Trick handed me what I needed.

"Do you want someone to come with you?" Lauren asked.

"No," I said, "I've got to do this alone…"

I left the room, going to the garage I decided that after the previous night's nightmare I'd take my car instead of the bike. I didn't want to risk the nightmares being more than that.

I drove out to the cabin in the woods. Marc, the pack leader, was waiting outside.

"We've been expecting you…" he said.

"I wish this visit could be made under better circumstances…" I said.

"So do I." he replied.

We walked into the main area of the cabin, he hadn't been joking when he said they'd been expecting me, the entire pack was there, with one noticeable absence.

"She's still not back?" I asked Marc.

"No," he said, "she's in the area though, I sensed her a couple of nights ago."

I nodded a little. I'd had a relationship with one of the pack; it had ended badly, with both of us saying if we ever saw the other again we'd kill them. Aeryn was a great girl, and our relationship had been full of passion, I think we both knew it couldn't last though. I don't think either of us ever intended to kill the other, but we hadn't had the chance to test that theory, she had taken off and never looked back.

The atmosphere in the room was almost electric; the whole pack was on edge. They knew why I was there. They knew one of them was going to die.

"Let's get this over with." Sophie said, "We don't want you here."

"You really think I wanted this to be the reason of my visit Sophie?" I said, "You guys mean a lot to me, you know that."

"So turn around and walk away…" she said, with a little low growl.

"You know I can't do that," I replied, "the law states…"

"We know what the law is," she said, interrupting me, "but if you think we're going to let you walk out of here…"

"Sophie, that's enough," Marc said, the tone in his voice was enough to make her back down, "a person was killed last night, an innocent human being, we know the laws in this area. We accepted those laws when we moved here. As long as no humans were harmed we would be allowed to live here in peace. Those laws have been broken. I know who committed the crime; I am giving them a chance to give themselves up without me forcing them to."

Everyone started to look around.

"Like I said, I don't want to be here," I said, "but I thought that it would make more sense for me to come here than Dyson…"

"He would have killed us all and made out that we didn't turn the person over…" Justin said.

Jack stood up.

"No…" I said.

Jack was just 18 years old, he'd only known he was a were-leopard for two years, he was a great kid. I looked at Marc, he nodded.

"Why Jack?" I asked.

"Because I could…" he said, "I've heard stories about what humans taste like… I wanted to find out for myself…"

"You knew what would happen," I said, "you all knew…"

"Yeah, I knew," he said, "why do you think I did it… I knew you'd come here to kill me… I can't live like this anymore, all your voices always in my head, never having a moment's peace… it's driving me insane…"

"He was driven to it… can't we use madness as a defence?" Louise asked.

"No," I said, "that defence only works with mortals, humans; even if we can prove he's insane the outcome would still be the same."

"Can't have an insane animal on the loose right…" he said.

I handed Marc the execution order. He signed it and handed it back to me.

"Are you going to do it here?" Jack asked.

"No," I said, "you're going to come with me…"

"Will you…" Sophie started.

"I'll let you know when you can come and collect him…" I said.

They all said their goodbyes and Jack came out to my car with me.

"Why not just do it here?" he asked.

"I shoot you and they'll kill me," I said, "I know they would…"

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I'd do the same…" I said.

He sat silently in the passenger seat of my car.

"Will you be the one doing it?" he asked as we neared the school.

"Yes…" I said.

"Can I…" he started, "is it okay if…"

I parked the car and Chris and Dyson came out of the school.

"Thought you might want some company kid…" Chris said.

Jack just looked at the floor as they took him into the school.

I knew this was going to be one of the hardest executions I'd ever done. Killing Vampires was one thing, killing people who had just been turned into Vampires was difficult, as they had no idea what was happening to them or why they had to die. But I'd never had to hold a gun to the head of someone I knew so well and pull the trigger.

Jack was in the holding cell, I was watching him on the monitor. This wasn't right. He was just a kid. I went down to the cell, opening the door, I took a deep breath.

"Is it time?" he asked.

"Not yet," I said, "do you want to call your mum…?"

He nodded. I went and got him a phone.

"You've got half an hour…" I said.

I didn't need, nor want, to hear what he said to his mum. I'd met her a few times, really nice lady, who didn't know why this had happened to her son. Some people are bitten which causes them to turn, but most are born with it in them. That's what had happened to Jack, he had been born with the gene.

I was walking up and down outside the cell; gun in hand, when Detective Simons arrived.

"Walking up and down outside here isn't going to make it easier…" she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Someone needs to witness the execution." She said.

"It's usually Dave…" I said, "I was expecting him…"

"He decided he couldn't come to this one," she said, "a little too close to home for him, and you too I would guess."

"He's a good kid," I said, "he just couldn't deal with the cards life had handed him…"

"He committed a crime Bo," she said, "one punishable by death. He knew that."

I nodded and looked at my watch, it was nearly 4pm. It was time. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Jack stood up.

"Where…?" he asked.

"On your knees facing the wall please…" I said, swallowing back the sick feeling in my throat.

He nodded and did as I asked.

"Is this going to hurt?" he asked.

"No…" I said.

"You promise?" he asked again.

I blinked back the tears, Jack suddenly sounded like a young boy again.

"I promise…" I said.

"Bo," he said, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" I asked.

"Making you do this," he said, "I couldn't see another way out… forgive me?"

"Always…" I said.

I took another deep breath, lined up the gun, and closed my eyes.

"Goodbye Jack…" I said, pulling the trigger.

I ran from the room and threw up in the hallway; I'd never done that after an execution before.

Detective Simons followed me into the hallway.

"Are you okay Bo?" she asked.

"What do you think…?" I said, "The paperwork is on the desk upstairs…"

I walked away, leaving her standing there looking a little shocked. I needed to call Marc.

I was waiting outside the school as the pack arrived to take Jack home. I felt numb, completely empty. After his body was loaded into their truck Sophie walked over to me. I half expected her to slap me; it's nothing less than what I would've done.

"We're having a dinner later… you know, for Jack… you're more than welcome to join us." She said.

"Thank you," I replied, "I'll think about it."

She nodded, knowing that my answer meant I probably wouldn't go.

"Don't leave it so long next time." She said.

"Hopefully next time won't be under such shitty circumstances…" I said.

She smiled a little and walked away, back to the van.

I made my way back into the school as the van pulled away. Detective Simons was still there.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked, "You've got your paperwork…"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink," she said, "I mean it's been a tough day…"

"No thanks," I said, "I'm just going to stay here."

"If you change your mind I'll be at the Purple Dragon from about 9pm." She said.

"I won't change my mind…" I said.

She smiled a little and left. I needed time to think, to take in everything that had happened.

I decided to do a little more digging around into the past of Detective Simons. While I was doing that Lauren walked into the room again, this time I'd heard her so she didn't make me jump.

"You holding up okay?" she asked as she sat next to me.

"Top of the world…" I said.

"Thought as much…" she replied, "just so you know, none of us could've pulled the trigger…"

"Dyson would have." I said.

"That's because Dyson is an ass…" she replied.

I laughed.

"Still trying to dig up some information about Detective Simons?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "something isn't right with her… she asked me out for a drink…"

"And that's a reason to think something isn't right with the woman?" she asked, while laughing, "She asked you out for a drink… must mean she's really weird."

"I'm serious," I said, "I don't think she's what she appears to be."

"She's human right?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I don't sense anything supernatural about her, but I just think she's not being completely honest… I mean look at her work file, there's a big chunk of time where she didn't work…"

"Maternity leave?" she asked.

"Nah," I said with a laugh, "I'm pretty sure that's not it…"

"So she bats for the other team then?" Lauren asked.

"Think so…" I said.

"Maybe it was a disciplinary thing, like she was forced to take time off." She said.

"There'd be a record of that," I said, "if for some reason she was forced to take time off."

Neither of us heard the footsteps approaching the room.

"Have you thought about maybe asking me why?" said the voice from the doorway.

"That's my cue to leave…" Lauren said, walking towards the door, she looked back at me, "good luck."

With the flash of a smile she was gone.

"Okay…" I said, "So maybe I shouldn't have gone digging around in your files…"

"It's no less than what I wanted to do," she said, "but you could always just ask me."

"Why did you take time off?" I asked.

"There was a death in the family," she said, "that's why I took time off."

"Oh…" I replied, "Sorry… must have been pretty hard, that's a big chunk of time…"

"It was my girlfriend," Tamsin said, "Vampire attack, and I was the first officer on the scene…"

"That's really shitty…" I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"That's part of the reason I came here actually," she said, "You guys have quite the reputation."

"Us guys?" I asked.

"Special Operations Unit," she said, "you're the best… figured where safer to live."

I laughed.

"You still want to get that drink?" I asked.

She looked a little confused.

"And you were so sure you weren't going to change your mind." She said with a little smile.

"Well it's been a long day," I said with a laugh, "and… maybe we got off on the wrong foot."

She smiled a little.

"Who's driving?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I was actually having a lot better time than I thought I would have; there had been lots of laughing, which is always good.

"So," I said, "my question, why did you decide to become a cop?"

"My dad was a cop," she replied, "and his dad before him…"

"Family tradition." I said with a laugh.

"Kinda," she said, "I was the first girl born into my family in a long time, which was kind of a shock to my dad; he resigned himself to the fact that his first born wasn't going to be a cop. But when I hit my teens I knew it's what I wanted to do. Can't ask you why you chose your career…"

"Born this way." I said with a laugh, causing her to laugh.

"And what is _this_ way?" she asked.

I knew the question would come, it always did.

"You mean she hasn't told you?" a guy said walking over to the table.

I didn't need to look up to see who it was; it was our friendly local Politian and guy with his fingers in every pie in town, Vampire and otherwise, Archie Mitchell.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to interrupt people's conversations Counsellor Mitchell?" I said.

"I was just wondering if we'd see you at the vote next week Bo." He said.

"What vote?" Tamsin asked.

"The vote on whether Vampires in this city should get the same legal rights as the humans," Archie said, "it will keep the numbers killed down; it will bring in money for the city in the form of tax revenues, it'll boost the tourist numbers…"

"Until they all end up dead…" I said.

"A Vampire who needlessly murders a human will be held to account for their actions," he said, "which is where your people would come in."

"No it isn't," I said, "my people will never work for you."

"We are going to win the vote Bo," he said, "your days as a Vampire hunter are limited."

"We'll see…" I said, looking at him.

He looked at Tamsin.

"I hope you realise just _what_ you're sharing a drink with." He said.

"I'd leave if I were you Counsellor." I said.

He smiled.

"I'm pretty sure our friendly barman Danny here would be interested to know what you are as well." he said.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Danny said.

I nodded slowly.

"We don't have to leave," Tamsin said, "there are no laws about who can drink in what bar."

"Actually there are," I said, standing up, "for people like me anyway…"

"So we'll just find somewhere else to drink." She said, standing up and walking next to me.

"There isn't a bar down this street that will let her kind in." Archie said.

I turned around and before he could blink I had him by the throat.

"You have such an issue with people like me, yet your fighting for their rights." I snarled at him.

I knew what I said was quiet enough that Tamsin wouldn't have heard it, but Archie did.

"You should be careful where you stick your fingers Archie," I said, as Danny reached behind the bar for the shot gun I knew he kept there, "one day someone will bite them clean off."

I looked at Danny before letting Archie go.

"No need for that," I said motioning to the gun, "I'm leaving…"

I started walking towards the door where Tamsin was standing, I turned back.

"Enjoy your evening Counsellor Mitchell, and good luck with the vote next week," I said, "something tells me you're going to need it."

"Is it always this much fun going out for a drink with you?" Tamsin asked as we walked down the street.

"Haven't been out for a drink in years," I said, "And you can now see why, there aren't many places that are that welcoming to people like me…"

"Well I don't care what kind of _monster_ you are," she said with a little smile, "I've had fun tonight."

I couldn't help but smile a little, the little feeling in my stomach letting me know that she would care. If her girlfriend, someone who obviously meant a lot to her or she wouldn't have had to take 3 years away from work, was killed by a Vampire, there was no way she'd ever see me as anything other than a monster.

My phone beeped, letting me know it was time for me to drink some of the synthetic blood mixture, and I had none with me.

"Gotta go?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah," I said, "gotta go. You need a lift home?"

"Please." She replied.

After dropping Tamsin at her house I drove back to the school, Lauren was waiting at the door with a mug.

"Cutting it a bit fine aren't you." She said.

"Don't remind me." I replied with a smile, drinking what was in the mug, "thank you."

"How was your evening with the hot detective?" she asked.

"The hot detective?" I asked with a laugh.

"Kenzi said you went out for drinks with the new hot female detective," Lauren said, "her words not mine."

"She is pretty hot…" I said with a laugh, "it was… eventful."

"Eventful good or eventful bad?" Lauren asked as we walked through to the command room.

"Well it was fun until Archie Mitchell turned up." I said as we sat on the sofa.

"Ah that kind of eventful." She said.

"Yep," I replied, "it was actually pretty lucky he turned up, I'd totally lost track of time and we probably would have stayed in the bar for hours if we hadn't been kicked out."

"Does she know what you are?" Lauren asked.

"No," I said, "and I'd like to keep it that way for a little while… her girlfriend was killed in a Vampire attack… that's why she took the time off, so she's not likely to react too kindly if she finds out exactly what I am…"

"Bo," Lauren said, "she'll do what everyone else does, she'll fall for the person you are, not the monster you think you are. It probably won't faze her at all that you've got fangs."

I couldn't help but laugh, Lauren could always get across what she wanted to say and make it funny at the same time. She had an amazing mind; we'd been pretty close before, too close some might say.

The following morning I found myself in an unmarked police van parked in a car park across from a nightclub. The police had received a call from an employee who had left work early because he was ill the night before, that morning he had got a call from his boss saying that the bar would be closed until further notice. The guy tried calling round his work colleges to find out what was going on, only to be told by worried girlfriends, parents or flatmates that they hadn't returned home. He remembered a few of the guys at work the previous night joking around about a couple of the people in the bar being Vampires. He did the only thing he could do and called the police, who in turn called me. Rescue missions were kind of my thing, that and dealing with the undead, both things which would come in handy on this mission.

"So as far as we know there are 15 people and 9 employees in there." Tamsin said.

"That's what it looks like yeah," Dave said, "the heat seekers have picked up body heat…"

"Which means what?" Tamsin asked.

"It means that they aren't all dead yet…" I said, "the downside with that is we don't know how many undead we have down there, the bar itself is pretty cold."

"But we have the upper hand right," she said, "I mean it's daytime, won't the undead be… well… dead?"

"Some of them," I said, "it depends on the age of the Vampire… the older they are the less likely they are to spend the daylight hours… dead."

"And older always means more powerful right…" she said.

"Yep…" I replied.

Dave looked down at his phone which had just beeped and then looked up at James, one of the other officers in the van.

"Ready the robot." He said.

"What?" I asked, "You cannot be serious?"

"Those are my orders Bo…" he said.

"There are people still alive down there Dave," I said, "at least give me a chance to try and save them."

"We don't know what else is down there," Dave said, "the orders are for the safety of everyone Bo."

"So you're just going to blow it sky high?" Tamsin asked.

"Orders are orders," Dave said, "I for one don't want to send our team down there and have them all get killed."

She nodded a little.

"Your orders are your orders," I said, "but I don't take my orders from you, or your boss. My orders were to come here, kill some Vampires and save some people, so that's what I intend to do."

"Bo…" Tamsin said as I climbed out of the back of the van and went over to my car.

I got out what I'd need, a couple of guns, my long blade and a few knives. As I closed my trunk and started to make my way towards the club I was knocked back by the blast. When my ears stopped ringing and my eyes could focus again I left everything I was carrying where I had fallen, except for my gun. I walked calmly back to the van and pointed the gun at Dave's head.

"There were people alive down there." I said.

"I'm sorry Bo," he said, "I wasn't going to risk my team…"

"I was going down there, not your precious team." I said.

"When you're out with us Bo you are part of my team," Dave said, "I've always seen you like that, you know that. I wasn't willing to risk your life."

"It wasn't your call to make," I said, getting angrier and angrier, "it's never your call."

"Put the gun down Bo." Tamsin said.

"Not likely," I said, not looking at her, "I should blow your brains all over this van for what you just did."

Dave didn't say anything, he knew I'd never pull the trigger I was just angry. I felt the feeling of cold metal on my head, just above my ear.

"Put the gun down Bo." Tamsin said again, with her gun to my head.

"You should never pull a gun on someone unless you're prepared to use it, Detective," I said, "have you really got it in you to pull the trigger Tamsin?"

I could feel her resolve start to waver, I knew she didn't have it in her to pull the trigger, I knew from the amount of time she had spent laughing the night before that she couldn't do it. She moved her gun from my head with a sigh. I suddenly felt another gun to my head, this time it was James.

"She might not be able to pull the trigger but I can." James said.

"If this is about your sister you know there was nothing I could do." I said.

"You could have let her come home with me." He said.

"Where she would have ripped your throat out," I said, "new-born Vampires cannot be controlled James, trust me."

"She would never have hurt me." He said.

There was no way I was getting him to lower his gun, I'd chopped his sister's head off. I raised my gun away from Dave's head and pointed it at the roof of the van. James took my gun off me and Tamsin took hold of both my wrists.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me." I said.

"You held a gun to a Detective's head," Tamsin said handcuffing my wrists, "this van has internal cameras, so I have no choice."

"What time is it?" I asked Dave.

He looked at his watch.

"12:30." He said.

"You've got 4 hours." I said.

He nodded, he knew exactly what I meant, if I didn't get some more of the blood mix in 4 hours then things would start getting very messy at the police station.

I was sitting in the cell against the wall just staring at the door. I knew there was no point in trying to get out, I'd designed the cell myself. The walls were a foot and a half thick steel-reinforced concrete. The door was reinforced steel. There were no windows; the only light source was the fluorescent tube on the ceiling. It was designed to disorientate whoever was in it. It was built to hold monsters. I could feel that the time was getting on, from the feeling rising in my chest they had another 30 minutes before I got hungry.

Tamsin and Dave were sitting in the control room watching the security camera in my cell.

"She hasn't moved in three hours…" Tamsin said.

"She can be very still when she wants to be." Dave replied, "She wasn't going to shoot me you know."

"I know…" Tamsin said, "If the van hadn't had camera's I would have let it go…"

Dave checked the time.

"Shit…" he said, "30 minutes…"

"What happens in 30 minutes?" Tamsin asked.

"You don't want to know…" Dave replied.

The cell door opened and Tamsin walked in, it must have been getting close to 4:30 because I could smell her, the scent of vanilla and white musk filled my senses causing me to close my eyes.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" she asked, "apparently the food isn't too bad here…"

"No…" I said.

"Something to read maybe?" she asked.

"No." I replied.

"We're doing our best to get you out of here Bo," she said, "it's just taking a bit of time."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 4:25." She said.

"Time's nearly up…" I replied.

"What is so important about 4:30?" she asked, "What's going to happen at 4:30?"

"Hang around and you just might find out…" I said.

I could hear her heart pounding in her chest; it wasn't that it was beating any louder than normal it's just that all my senses become heightened when my Vampire half decides to come out to play. I closed my eyes and rolled my neck, trying to keep it under control, it was a battle I knew I wouldn't win but I didn't want Tamsin to be the one who got hurt.

"Are you okay Bo?" Tamsin asked her voice full of concern.

"You might want to leave…" I said.

"Do you want me to get you some water or something?" she asked.

"Tamsin, please…" I said, "Just… go…"

I could see the blood pumping through her veins, my head was starting to spin, and I couldn't keep it controlled for much longer. She started to walk over to me. I stood up as fast as I could and backed myself into a corner. She ran to the door.

"Dave!" she shouted.

"Get out of there!" Dave called back.

"What the hell is happening to her?" Tamsin asked.

I sat down in the corner of the cell, my eyes closed as the lights were now hurting my eyes, I could feel my fangs starting to grow slightly and I knew my eyes would be turning red.

"We need some help in here!" Dave shouted, "Where the hell is that injection!"

He looked at me.

"Hang in there Bo." He said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"You might want to hurry up," I said, "and get her out of here…"

He literally forced Tamsin from the room. I stood up, trying to keep myself calm, knowing full well the more stressed and worried I got the quicker the change occurred. I didn't want to hurt anyone, I didn't want to be the way I was, but it was at times like these that I remembered exactly what it is that I am. The light started to fade, my vision started to blur. I sat down again. I could feel myself losing consciousness, that's always the last step. As the light completely faded I felt something sharp stick in my arm and heard Dave talking to me.

"I'm sorry Bo…" he said.

I opened my eyes, giving myself time for them to adjust to the light; before they could focus properly I heard a voice.

"Get that blind," the doctor said, "the light might still be hurting her eyes…"

The room suddenly grew a lot darker, making it easier for me to focus my eyes.

"How many days?" I asked.

"Four." The doctor replied.

I nodded a little.

"Did I hurt anyone?" I asked.

"Kenzi got to you in time." He said.

"Good…" I said.

"Pretty stupid putting a gun to someone's head." He said.

"He had just blown up a bar full of people," I replied, "I was angry; I wasn't exactly going to blow his head off…"

"That nice female detective was in here yesterday." He said.

"Surprised she came at all…" I said.

"It took her three days to get permission to come here," he said, "apparently she was bugging Trick all the time with phone calls and getting Dave to talk to everyone… she was really worried about you…"

"Sure she was…" I said.

"She still doesn't know what you are Bo," the doctor said, "You did a great job at  
controlling yourself."

"Hurt like hell…" I replied.

He laughed a little. The door opened and Kenzi walked in.

"Well look who is back in the land of the living." She said with a smile.

"I hear I have you to thank for that." I said returning the smile.

"Kinda." She said with a laugh and a shrug, "and just so you know, your new detective friend does know what you are, she knew before she got here…"

"What?" I asked.

"She works for a company called Biotech Ltd," Kenzi said sitting next to the bed, "they are a group of scientists who are looking for a way to wipe out all Vampires…"

I didn't say anything.

"She is a police Detective, her girlfriend was killed by Vampires," she continued, "afterwards she went off and found this organisation… she came here for you."

I was sitting out in the garden of the school looking out over the lake as the sun set, as Tamsin arrived.

"Hey…" she said with a smile walking over to where I was sitting.

I was reading over the information that Kenzi had managed to get me on Biotech Ltd, both the information that was a public front and the real information about what they were really about.

"Hey…" I said looking up at her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I said, "I'm okay…"

"That's good," she said sitting down next to me, "you had me really worried for a while there."

I nodded a little, looked down at the paperwork again, and then looked back at her. She saw what was in my hands.

"We need to talk Tamsin…" I said.

"Yeah…" she said, "I guess we do…"


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, glad you're enjoying it. On we go. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Five

"I didn't go looking for them," she said, "they found me… after it happened I ran, I packed up what I could fit in my car, and I ran…"

"It must have been pretty hard to deal with…" I said.

"Yeah it was…" she said, "have you ever lost anyone you loved?"

"I've lost people I care about…" I replied, "But not anyone I loved…"

"You're lucky…" she said.

I nodded, not really knowing what to say. I really had no idea the pain she had been in, love was an alien concept to me, I'd never let anyone get that close. Sure I'd had relationships, and they hadn't all been bad, in fact most of them had been pretty good, but they had all ended before I got in so deep I couldn't walk away. Developing feelings wasn't something I did easily, the walls I had built up weren't there to protect me, they were there to protect everyone else.

"Where did you run to?" I asked.

"We had this cabin in the woods," she said with a little smile, "in the middle of nowhere. We used to spend weekends there, planning things… the future, our future… I went there. It's the one place in the world that I feel completely safe…"

"And they found you there?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "apparently they had read about what happened and figured that we could help each other… They would get someone who was pretty handy with a gun and had a dislike for the undead, and I would get to take my anger and grief out on the same things that killed her…"

"Things like me…" I said.

"No…" she said, looking at me, "nothing like you… Before I came here they had told me about you… a hybrid, part human part Vampire… I didn't know what to expect. I think I was expecting something a little more… scary…"

"I can be scary…" I said with a little laugh.

"I bet…" she said with a smile, "you're nothing like what I was expecting Bo… When I first met you I was a little surprised, you look human."

"Apart from these…" I replied, flashing my fangs.

"I didn't notice those," she said, "in fact I didn't notice those until that day in the cell…"

"That was a pretty close call…" I said, looking down at my hands.

"For some reason I knew you wouldn't hurt me…" she said, "even with the fangs and the eyes… those were some freaky eyes by the way."

I laughed a little.

"You came here for me…" I said, getting us back on track.

"Yeah I did," she said, "they sent me here for you…"

"What do they want with me?" I asked.

"They want to find out what makes you, you." She said, "they want to run some tests or something, find out how you were created… they've already been running tests and experiments of their own, they found some paperwork somewhere about these scientists using a gifted child to create a hybrid… everything they've tried so far has failed…"

"They want to make hybrids…?" I asked.

"Yeah, they seem to think that if they can create hybrids like you, then they might be able to win this war against Vampires…" Tamsin said.

"It isn't that easy Tamsin…" I said, "me turning out the way I have isn't anything to do with the people who created me… it's this place. I was raised in an environment where I was taught what's good in the world, I was given an education, I was treated like a normal child… if I'd have been left where I was I would have been used as a weapon… you need to take a look at my file, then you'll see how much of a bad idea an army of hybrids really is… if you think Vampires are dangerous… I'm worse."

After some convincing Trick allowed me to let Tamsin see my personal file. He didn't trust her, I didn't blame him. Even though I now knew why she was in the city, that she was there to take me in, to turn me into a lab rat for a group of scientists, I still trusted her. There was just something about her that I couldn't help but trust. Kenzi hadn't wasted any time in telling me how stupid I was being or letting Tamsin know just how much she didn't like her. We were sitting in the conference room while Tamsin was reading through my file. She was beginning to see how much of a bad idea it would be. I had done a lot of really bad things while I was growing up, not all intentional. I nearly killed Kenzi, that's probably the worst thing I'd ever done. I wanted to try and prove that I could live on human food alone, I had stopped drinking the mix the scientists made, and Kenzi had been the one who was in the room when I totally lost it.

"You intentionally starved your Vampire half?" she asked.

"I wanted to be normal…" I said, "I didn't want to be a monster that had to drink a synthetic blood mix to survive…"

"You're not a monster Bo…" she said, closing my file and looking at me, "and I don't need to read any more of this either… I know all I need to know about you from what I've learnt talking to you… you're unique and you should stay that way…"

"That's not what your employers think." I said.

"I don't care what they think…" she replied.

"But what are you going to tell them about not taking me in?" I asked.

"I don't know yet," she said, "I'll figure something out…"

"They aren't going to be too happy." I said.

"I know," she replied, "and they aren't going to let me walk away quietly either… I know too much…"

"You're going to walk away from them?" I asked.

"Yeah…" she replied.

"And do what?" I asked with a smile, "Go renegade Vampire Hunter on my ass?"

"No," she said with a laugh, "I was thinking I might stick around here, I mean I got the Detective's job on my own merit, nothing to do with them…"

Trick knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, "the Council want to see you Bo…"

"They are here?" I asked.

"Just arrived," he said, "Marcus and Lawrence."

"Oh great," I said, "my two biggest fans…"

"The Council?" Tamsin asked.

"The people who run this place," I said, "they are the ones who control the gifted people… or they are the ones who implement the rules anyway…"

"And what do they want to see you about?" Tamsin asked.

"I held a gun to a humans head…" I said, "I couldn't control my temper around humans… I nearly killed a cell full of humans… take your pick."

Tamsin looked at Trick who nodded, confirming what I'd basically just said.

"Call me later and let me know what happens?" she asked.

"Sure…" I said with a nod.

x-x

"Losing control around humans," Marcus said, "Bo, you've been warned about this before."

"With all due respect," I said, "he had just blown up a building full of people who I had been sent to save, how would you have reacted in that situation… oh no, don't tell me, you'd have fixed your tie and walked away."

Trick and Lauren stifled their laughs. They had to be in the room because the meeting needed to be witnessed, which let me know right away it wasn't going to be good.

"This is a serious matter." Marcus said.

"Oh I know…" I said.

"This is the fourth time we have been called in about your lack of control around humans," Lawrence said, "which leads us to believe that this is not the right place for you to be any longer."

"What?" Lauren asked, "You cannot seriously be thinking about removing her from the school."

"If she cannot keep control in a professional environment what is to stop her losing control around the children," Marcus said, a small smile proof of how much he was enjoying this, "if it were up to me, she would be removed immediately and placed somewhere where she is of no risk to anyone."

"But it's not up to you." I said.

"Luckily for you," he said, "you punishment has already been decided. You are hereby suspended from active duty for four weeks."

"You can't do that," Trick said, "Vicktor is back, we need Bo able to work."

"The punishment stands." Marcus said.

He closed his book and walked towards the door, he and Lawrence both stopped.

"The only time that Bo will be able to pick up a weapon or return to active duty is if the threat is too large for you to deal with without her," Lawrence said, "but an official request must be made to the Council before she returns."

With that they both left.

"What utter bullshit." I said, standing up.

"It could have been a lot worse." Lauren said.

"It could have been a lot better too." I replied.

"Think of it this way," Trick said with a little smile, "you've never taken a holiday, now you have four weeks. Get away from here for a while, have some fun."

"The only fun she knows how to have is with a weapon in her hand." Lauren said, laughing as she left the room.

"I always wanted to go and spend some time in the mountains…" I said quietly to Trick.

"So do it," he replied, "We'll call you the minute we need you… You could take that new Detective friend of yours with you…"

"How can I give them something that they want, something she was supposed to get them, so they'll let her walk away…?" I asked.

"I think you know the answer to that." He said.

"Do you approve?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" he asked in reply with a little laugh, "Bo, you'll do the right thing in the end, you always do…"

With that he left the room, leaving me standing there alone. I knew what I had to do. I got out my phone and called Tamsin.

"Hey…" she said when she answered, "how'd it go?"

"Suspended from active duty for four weeks," I said, "could be worse, I could be on my way to some facility somewhere… can we meet up, we still need to finish that talk."

"Sure," she said, "why don't you come round here, I mean you know where I live and I'm not likely to feel like someone is going to kill me when I'm sitting around my own house."

I laughed.

"She wasn't going to kill you." I said.

"That's not what it felt like to me." Tamsin replied with a laugh of her own.

"Okay," I said, "I'll be there in 20."

"See you then." She said.

I hung up the phone. As I was leaving the room Lauren was waiting, she'd obviously just heard what I'd said.

"You really think going round there is a good idea?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked in reply.

"Well the woman was sent here to take you in," Lauren said, "maybe this is part of her plan… make you think she can trust you, get you alone…"

"I trust her Lauren," I said, "you might not, but I do. So please trust me on this…"

"She does anything to hurt you I'm going to rip her head off." Lauren said.

"I know." I said with a laugh, heading off in the direction of the hospital wing.

"Everything okay Bo?" the doctor asked as I walked into the room.

"Can you take a blood sample please?" I asked.

"Do I want to know what this is about?" he asked.

"Probably not." I said with a laugh.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He said.

"So do I Doc…" I said, "So do I…"

x-x

15 minutes later I pulled up outside Tamsin's house. It was a beautiful little house, shame about what had happened to the family that lived there. It didn't take long for her to answer the door after I knocked.

"Hey," she said with a smile, "come on in, I just made hot chocolate."

I smiled a little and followed her into the house; we went through to the kitchen. The one thing I noticed on the way to the kitchen was the lack of photographs anywhere, there weren't any. Usually you expect people to have pictures of their family or friends, but there we no photographs whatsoever in Tamsin's living room. The kitchen was pretty basic, like she had no plans of staying in the house long term. I don't know why my brain picked up on little things like that, but it did, and it was a talent that served me well in investigations.

"I should probably have asked," she said as we walked into the kitchen, "do you even like hot chocolate?"

"Who doesn't like hot chocolate." I said with a smile.

She just smiled and handed me a mug of hot chocolate.

"I really need to decorate…" she said looking around the room, "might get a couple of horses too, should get some use out of the land attached to this place…"

"Tamsin…" I said.

"Yeah…" she said looking at me.

"We need to talk." I said smiling softly.

She nodded, and walked through to the living room, I followed her, sitting on the chair as she sat on the sofa. I put the hot chocolate down and took the vile of blood out of my pocket, putting it on the table.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's what they want…" I said, "That's my blood…"

"We can't give them that…" Tamsin said, "what if it gives them what they are looking for?"

"I don't care," I said, "If they are stupid enough to try and create an army of hybrids using my blood then they won't survive long enough to see the devastation it causes. Give them something they want and they may leave you alone…"

"Maybe…" she said looking at the tube of blood.

"Make the call Tamsin…" I said.

It didn't take long after Tamsin had made the phone call for someone to arrive at the house, I stayed sitting in the living room as she let whoever it was in.

"You got the blood we asked for?" I heard a woman say.

"Yeah," Tamsin said, "yeah I got it…"

"That's the first step," the woman said, "now you can move on to phase two."

They walked into the living room, the woman's face dropped when she saw me sitting there.

"What is she doing here?" the woman asked, "you said you were alone."

"I quit Acacia…" Tamsin said, "I want out, I'm done."

"It doesn't work that way Tamsin," Acacia said, "you're done when we say you're done. You signed up for a job, that job isn't finished yet."

I picked up the blood off the table.

"Here," I said, "catch."

I threw it at her.

"In that vile is my blood," I said, "that's all you're getting. Run your tests on that try and create your army from that… but be warned, new-born hybrids are more dangerous than you know…"

"We'll be in touch Tamsin." She said, looking at the blonde.

"No you won't," Tamsin said, "I'm done."

"You're done when we say you're done." Acacia repeated.

"If she says she wants out, then she gets out," I said, standing up, "If I were you, I'd leave..."

"Why?" she asked, "What are you going to do, bite me? Oh sorry I forgot, you don't feed off humans."

"A fact that you neglected to tell me before sending me on this job," Tamsin said, "you made her out to be this monster, someone who kills like Vampires yet walks amongst humans. She's not like that at all. She's on our side."

"She needs blood to survive," Acacia said, "she'll never be on our side."

"I'm feeling a little hungry…" I said, looking at Acacia, allowing my eyes to flash red.

It took a lot of energy for me to make my eyes change colour when I wasn't hungry, but it was worth it to see the look on her face as she couldn't leave the house fast enough. Tamsin looked at me as I closed my eyes.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I replied opening my eyes again and looking at her, "great party trick huh…"

She laughed.

"They'll probably leave you alone for a while now." I said.

"And if they don't…?" she asked.

"Then we'll deal with that…" I replied.

x-x

I woke up the following morning to feel sunlight on my face, in that instance I knew I wasn't in my bed, my quarters don't have windows. I opened my eyes and looked around; I was in Tamsin's spare room. At that moment I remembered the previous night, after Acacia had left, Tamsin and I sat up chatting for hours, about anything and everything. She told me all about her girlfriend Amelia or Mia for short, she told me about the plans they made, everything.

On the chair near the bedroom door I noticed a pile of clothes and a flask, getting up I walked over to the chair. The clothes were mine and the flask was from the school, there was a little note.

_Kenzi dropped these off earlier saying something about not wanting you to get snappy first thing in the morning. She's a strange girl. T_

I smiled as I drank what was in the flask, and then went to get a shower before heading downstairs. Tamsin was sitting on the chair in the living room in sweatpants and a t-shirt, watching the news with a coffee in her hands and her hair loosely tied back. She smiled at me as I walked in the room.

"Hey…" she said.

"Hey." I replied, returning the smile.

"Did you sleep okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I did," I said, "better than I've slept in a while… you?"

"Same," she said, "last night was the first night in nearly 5 years that I haven't had a nightmare, so yeah, pretty good…"

"Anything interesting happening in the city today?" I asked, motioning to the TV as I sat down on the sofa.

"I'm waiting to hear anything about that vote…" she said, "It was today right?"

"Yeah," I said, "I'd almost forgotten about that…"

Tamsin's phone rang.

"It's Dave," she said, looking at the caller ID before muting the TV and answering the phone, "yeah... yes she's here, hold on…"

She held out the phone.

"He wants to talk to you." She said.

I took the phone just as some news flashed along the bottom of the screen about Counsellor Mitchell being found dead at his home in the early hours of the morning with his throat ripped out, the news station were speculating it was Vampires.

"Hey Dave…" I said.

"You okay, you sound a little… off." He said.

"Just watching the news." I replied.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he said, "any chance you could come down to the station…"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Archie Mitchell wasn't exactly your favourite person in the world…" Dave said.

"I didn't kill him Dave." I said.

"I know that," he said, "but I still need to ask you some questions at the station, you were heard threatening him in a bar just last week Bo… help me out here, give me something to work with…"

"Okay…" I said, "I'll come down… I'll be there in half an hour…"

"Great." He said.

I hung up the phone.

"I've got to go to the station," I said, "Dave wants me to answer a few questions…"

"He can't think you killed him." Tamsin said.

"He doesn't," I replied, "but I still need to get the formalities out of the way…"

"Give me 5 minutes to change and I'll come with you." She said.

"You don't need to do that you know." I said as she stood up.

"I know." She replied with a smile before heading upstairs to get changed.

Tamsin drove us to the station, as we walked in I was getting some pretty weird looks, it's like everyone knew what I was there for. Most of them, if they really thought about it, would know I had nothing to do with it, but it always caused a bit of a stir when a member of the Monster Squad came in to answer questions about a murder. We went upstairs to Dave's office, I knocked on the door and then we went inside.

"Thanks for coming in Bo," he said, "just some routine questions… a week ago you were seen at a bar threatening the deceased, can you remember exactly what you said to him?"

"Not really…" I said, "something about him having a problem with people like me, yet he was fighting to get the vote pushed through… told him he should watch which pies he sticks his fingers in or someone might bite them clean off…"

"That sounds like a threat to his fingers not his throat…" Tamsin said quietly.

I couldn't stop the smile appearing on my face; Dave was trying to remain professional.

"This is serious Tamsin." He said.

"He was an asshole anyway." She said.

"I know that, you know that," Dave said, "but he had his throat ripped out on the eve of a vote that he was fighting to get pushed through, a bill that lost by one vote, his vote. It would seem odd if we didn't bring in the person who was seen threatening him, and let's be honest, someone whose life would be made a little more difficult if the bill had been passed."

"I don't care either way Dave," I said, "I don't agree with the city using the undead population to bring in tourists, that's been tried before and failed big time, but as for the rest of it, doesn't bother me at all. I'd still kill them; it would just be a little harder to do."

"I know, formalities, that's all," Dave said, "okay, where were you last night… you were probably at the school right?"

"I was… at a friend's." I said.

He looked a little surprised.

"The name of this friend?" he asked.

"Just a friend." I replied.

"Bo," he said, "I'm going to need the name, and you're going to need an alibi if you weren't at the school."

"She was with me." Tamsin said.

"All night?" Dave asked, I knew exactly what was going through his head, it was amusing me no end to see him try and stay professional.

"Well as you reached her at my house this morning, I'd say it's a safe bet to say she stayed the night," Tamsin said, "wouldn't you…?"

"Okay," he said, writing something down, "that's all I need."

"So I'm free to go?" I asked, still highly amused at how obviously uncomfortable Dave was.

"Yeah," he said, "if I need anything else I'll call you. Enjoy your time off Tamsin."

Tamsin and I left the room and we both burst out laughing.

"You couldn't have told him I stayed in the spare room?" I asked.

"And miss that uncomfortable squirming?" she asked in reply, laughing, "not a chance."

"What was he talking about, time off?" I asked.

"I decided to take a week off," she said, "need to get out of the city for a while…"

"You going to the woods?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "I just need some time away, you know…"

"Yeah I know…" I said with a laugh, "life does get a bit busy around here."

"Why don't you come with me." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's pretty basic, there's a phone line, a TV, DVD player but not much else in the way of technology," she said, "it's quiet, but it's nice…"

"Sure…" I said.

"I mean you don't have to obviously…" she said, stopping herself, "wait, did you just say sure?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile, "It might be nice to get away for a while…"

"I was so sure you were going to say no." she said.

"You should never assume anything with me Tamsin." I said with a laugh as we walked back to the car.

"I'm starting to realise that." She said with a laugh of her own.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As soon as we arrived at the cabin I understood what Tamsin had meant when she said it was in the middle of nowhere, the nearest house was on the other side of the lake, and the nearest shop was nearly an hour away by car. It was a little white stone cabin with a wooden roof, the back steps literally ran down to a little jetty near the lake; it was surrounded on three other sides by trees. I stood outside the backdoor just listening to the sounds, it had been a long time since I just stopped and listened. When I was a kid I loved running off to the woods around the school any chance I got, I could disappear for hours, I missed being able to do that.

Tamsin came out of the backdoor of the cabin.

"Got the fire going…" she said, walking over to me, "you okay?"

"Yeah…" I said, "Just listening…"

Tamsin smiled a little.

"Told you it was nice out here…" she said, "do you want to let them know we got here okay, don't want Kenzi sending out a search party…"

I laughed and we went inside.

"How did you get them to put a phone line in all the way out here?" I asked, picking up the phone ready to dial the number for the school.

"Found a female engineer." Tamsin said with a laugh.

While Tamsin cooked dinner I chopped some more wood for the fire, it had been my idea it would be easier and quicker if I did it, and it was.

"You're going to be pretty handy to have around as the nights get colder." Tamsin said.

I couldn't stop the laugh escaping me.

"For chopping the wood…" Tamsin said, laughing a little.

"Obviously." I said with a smile.

"Dinner will be ready soon," she said, "do you want to pick out a film, I'm not sure what there is, it's been a while since I came up here…"

I could tell the thoughts that were running through her head; I just smiled a little and walked through to the living room, leaving her to her memories.

After dinner we were sitting on the sofa watching a movie, I'd stretched out, my feet over Tamsin's legs. I tried to stay awake during the movie, but one minute I was watching it, then next I was watching the end credits run.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked Tamsin.

"Yeah…" She said with a little smile.

"Shit," I said, "sorry…"

"No need to be sorry." She said.

"Does mean one thing though." I said sitting up a little.

"And what's that?" Tamsin asked.

"Means I must be really comfortable with you," I said, "usually it takes a lot for me to fall asleep around someone, I'm always on edge when I'm not alone… There are only two people who I trust enough to sleep around, Kenzi and Lauren."

"What's the story with you and Lauren?" She asked.

"We… we tried dating for a while," I replied, "It didn't work out too well."

"Why not?" she asked.

"It's against the rules," I said, "physical relationships with other people in SOU are banned, emotional ties cloud the judgement or some such shit… they were going to ship me out, send me somewhere else so we ended it."

"That must have been tough; I mean ending it and still having to see each other every day…" Tamsin said.

"It was difficult at first," I said, "more for Lauren than me I think… I have a hard time letting anyone in, there's a lot of risk… I can never completely lose control because…"

"You're worried you might hurt someone…" Tamsin said, completing my sentence.

"Yeah…" I replied with a little smile, "letting someone in means letting my guard down, which itself is a risk because of what I am… I can never completely let someone in, never truly be myself… It's not worth the risk."

"So you've never been in love?" Tamsin asked.

"Nope," I replied, "well… I'm pretty sure I haven't, I mean sure I've cared about people, but it's never been the whole can't eat, can't sleep thing."

"That's a good thing though, for you," Tamsin said, "you not eating and not sleeping probably wouldn't end too well for the rest of us."

I laughed.

"It probably would be a bit messy." I said.

"You need to stop seeing yourself as a monster Bo," she said, smiling softly, "take a risk, let someone in… they might surprise you…"

I found myself getting lost in her eyes as our lips got closer, something within me was screaming to stop it, but I couldn't. Just before our lips met there was a knock at the door.

"What the hell…" Tamsin said.

"I take it you're not expecting anyone." I said.

"No," Tamsin said, "really not…"

"I'll get it." I replied, standing up and walking over to the door.

I opened the door to find a gun pointing in my face.

"Nicely done Tamsin." The woman holding the gun said as I backed up and we both walked into the house.

I looked at Tamsin.

"You set me up." I said.

"No, Bo," Tamsin said, "I really didn't…"

I looked back at the woman who was still pointing her gun at my face.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"What you should be asking, sweetie," she said, "Is what I want with you."

"I guess you work for the crazy ass scientists who want to make hybrids." I replied.

"Sometimes," she said with a smile, "but this time I have other interests… you're fighting on the wrong side Bo."

"What the fuck…" Tamsin said.

"Oh Tamsin, haven't you realised yet that the world isn't always as it appears to be," the woman said, "like you I had other reasons for getting involved with Biotech. The war is coming Bo, Vicktor will win."

"Vicktor?" Tamsin asked, "The asshole who killed those kids?"

"The asshole who also killed your ex-girlfriend." The woman said to Tamsin before she looked back at me, "he has a message for you Bo, he wants you to join him, be on the winning side, be what you were created to be."

"Let me think about that." I said, "erm, how about no."

My eyes flashed red, I was hungry.

"You take a message back to him from me," I said, "tell him that if he keeps killing in my city I will hunt him down and take him apart."

The woman laughed.

"We'll see each other again sooner than you think Bo," she said, she looked at Tamsin, "always a pleasure."

With that she walked backwards to the door, opening it she walked out, never once taking the gun off me.

"Do you want to start talking?" I asked turning to look at Tamsin as the door closed.

"Bo your eyes…" she said, backing up a little.

I closed my eyes and shook my head a little.

"I need a minute…" I said, walking towards the kitchen. Tamsin followed me in just as I took a drink from the flask I had left on the kitchen table.

"Does it actually taste like blood?" she asked.

"No…" I said turning to face her, "nothing manmade can ever be made to actually taste like blood… It actually doesn't taste of much of anything… do you want to explain what that was about?"

"Her name is Evony," Tamsin said, "she pretty much runs the Biotech branch in this area… and apparently that's not all she does…"

"So you really had no idea she was coming out here?" I asked.

"Bo," she said, walking over to me, "I had no idea, I promise… I invited you out here because I thought it might be nice to get away from all that bullshit for a while, I didn't expect it to follow us out here…"

I nodded a little.

"I wonder if Biotech know that she's also working for a Master Vampire…" I said.

"A Master Vampire?" Tamsin asked.

"We should go and sit down…" I said, "this could take a while…"

x-x

"So for Vicktor to be killing in the city he has to be older and more powerful than Louis?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "that's usually the way it works. Another Master Vampire cannot kill in another Master Vampire's territory unless they are older than the cities Master… which means that Vicktor is well in excess of 1000 years old."

"Which would explain how he's so powerful…" she said, "is there any way to kill him?"

"The last time I tried we lost 15 police officers and 5 of my team," I said, "and he left me for dead…"

"The scar on your neck…" she said.

I nodded.

"The only scar on my body that ever remained," I said, "it's like a constant reminder than I failed."

"You were only young though right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I was 18…"

"So it'll be different this time," she said, "you'll be strong enough to kill him… and not let him kill you…"

"Hey…" I said, taking Tamsin's hand as tears started to build in her eyes, "we'll stop him, one way or another… he'll pay for what he did."

She nodded a little.

"I need some air…" she said, smiling a little and standing up.

I let her leave, figuring she needed some time alone.

x-x

As the moonlight reflected in her blonde hair, I stood in the doorway watching Tamsin as she looked out over the lake. At that moment I could see that the scars left from losing Amelia hadn't healed as much as she thought.

"You okay?" I asked as I walked over to where she was standing.

"Yeah…" she said with a little nod, "just thinking…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No," she said, smiling a little, "not right now… right now I want to go for a swim, you coming?"

"Swimming in a freezing cold lake, at night, in the middle of nowhere?" I asked, "No thanks, I think I'll pass."

"Your loss." She said with a smile as she headed inside to get changed.

I was still standing outside when Tamsin came out, a towel wrapped around her waist, her hair tied back in a black bikini. I felt my breath catch slightly in my throat.

"You'll freeze…" I said, looking again at what she was wearing.

"It's really not as cold as it looks," she said with a little smile, "are you sure you don't want to join me?"

"Very sure." I said, returning the smile.

"Oh well," she replied with a wink, "if I'm not back in half an hour, send a search party."

I couldn't help but smile as she walked down the jetty to the lake's edge. As she dropped the towel I couldn't help but bite my lip a little as the moonlight formed a perfect silhouette, the good Detective certainly had curves in all the right places. I stood there for a while watching her swim before heading back inside. I put some more wood on the fire and lay on the sofa flicking through the TV channels. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I could feel a blanket being put over me.

"Sweet dreams Bo…" Tamsin said quietly, brushing a stray hair from my face.

I had to fight the urge to react to her touch. She didn't need someone like me, someone who couldn't give her everything she needed, a monster.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Sorry for the massive delay, we seem to be back on track now. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Seven

When I woke up the following morning the smells of fresh coffee and breakfast dragged me from the sofa. Tamsin was in the kitchen.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

"Nope," I replied, "breakfast did."

She laughed.

She put down a plate of breakfast in front of me with two mugs, one had coffee the other was the synthetic mix.

"Wasn't sure how to heat that up," she said, scrunching her nose up a little, "so I microwaved it…"

"That works," I said, "thanks… and listen, if it bothers you then I can do it myself you know."

"It doesn't bother me as such," she said, "It would bother me if it was actual blood…"

"It would bother me if it was actual blood." I said with a laugh.

x-x

Just after we finished breakfast the phone rang, Tamsin answered it.

"Hello," she said, "yeah, hold on, just let me get her."

She turned to me.

"Kenzi, for you." She said.

I stood up and walked over to the phone.

"Hey Kenz," I said, "what's up, miss me already?"

"No," she said, "we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" I asked, looking at Tamsin who shrugged.

"We know where Vicktor is." She said, "He was seen going into the back entrance of Club Rouge this morning."

"That's Louis's club right?" I asked, "The one down by the docks?"

"Yeah," she said, "all kinds of nasties frequent that place…"

"We're going to need more than that to go in there though…" I said.

"How about the large delivery of coffins that arrived last night," Kenzi said; I could tell she had a smug look on her face, "in all different sizes. That's against the law."

"It certainly is…" I said, "So what are we doing about it?"

"Dyson wants to put together a team and hit the club tonight." Kenzi said, "Which is why I'm calling you."

"This is my case, it's my thing to deal with, not his," I said, "he'll go in there all guns blazing and screw the whole thing up and probably get everyone killed."

"Chill your pants there Bo," she said, "Trick told me to call you, if you can get back to the city before nightfall it's all yours."

"What about the Council?" I asked.

"Fuck them." Kenzi said.

"Fuck them…" I repeated with a smile, "I'll be there."

"You might want to leave that sexy detective friend of yours where she is," Kenzi said, "wouldn't want her pretty little neck getting bitten now would we."

"I'll see what I can do," I said, "thanks Kenz."

"Anytime Bo," she said, "any time."

With that I hung up the phone.

"You need to go back?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I do…"

"I'd better get the car ready then." She said with a little smile.

"Tamsin…" I said, "I need you to stay here."

"Why?" Tamsin asked.

"Because this isn't going to be pretty," I said, "it's going to be dangerous…"

"I can take care of myself Bo." She replied.

"I'm not saying you can't…" I said, "I'd just prefer it if you stayed here…"

"How about this for a compromise," she said, "I drive you back to the city, and then I go home and wait for you to call me."

"Is that the best offer I'm going to get?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Okay…" I said with a little smile, "then I guess I'll have to take it."

x-x

Tamsin drove me back to the school and then drove herself home, giving me time to get what weapons I'd need and put a team together. While I was in the armoury making sure my favourite sword was sharp, Dyson walked in.

"You didn't need to come back you know," he said, "I had this covered."

"You'd go in there like a typical hot head," I said, sharpening the blade, "all guns blazing. You'd get everyone and yourself killed. Now I might not really give a shit what happens to you, but these people are my family."

"What the hell got up your ass Bo?" he asked.

"You mean other than you telling your entire class that I'm no better than the monsters we kill, and telling them what I am?" I asked, "Nothing Dyson, nothing at all."

"I didn't say…" he started to say.

"Save it," I replied, "it came out of the mouth of someone I trust a hell of a lot more than you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an op to run."

"Let me come with you." He said.

"Dyson, I don't trust you," I said, "I need people who I know will have my back with this."

"Bo, in an op situation, when have I ever given you reason to think you can't trust me?" he asked.

"That's not the point," I said, "There's always a first time for everything."

x-x

I had the team assembled outside the club in the car park.

"Okay," I said, "here's how this is going to go down, Kenzi, you and I are going to go in the club, do a little digging around see if we can't find something."

Kenzi nodded.

"The rest of you, I want you ready to come in there when we need you." I said.

"You can't tell us what to do," James said, "we're not part of your little monster squad."

"No," Dave said, "you're police officers, we are working with SOU on this, and it's their op, its Bo's op. So until we walk out of there tonight either with the asshole under arrest or dust, she can tell you what to do. She's in charge, you don't listen to her orders I'll have you up on charges, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." James said.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

Everyone nodded. Dave walked with Kenzi and I to the club.

"Thanks Dave." I said.

"He's an asshole," Dave said, "but he's a professional asshole, you won't get any more back-chat from him tonight."

"That's good to know." I said with a laugh, "did you call Tamsin in on this?"

"No," Dave said, "I think this is a little bit too much for her to deal with so soon after joining us, I mean, I guess you know about her girlfriend…"

"Yeah," I said, "she told me…"

"Well because of that, I decided not to call her in," Dave said, "I'm pretty sure she'd be her usual professional self, but it's a bit too much to ask."

I nodded.

"Well Bo told the detective to stay home anyway," Kenzi said with a smile, "doesn't want her new 'friend' turning snappy."

Something about the way she said friend made me laugh.

"We are just friends Kenz." I said.

"Yeah and I don't like shoes." Kenzi said, "I've seen the looks, you want to eat that girl up… no pun intended."

I laughed. That's the great thing about having Kenzi with me, no matter what shit storm we found ourselves in the middle of, she could always make me laugh and relax.

"You ready?" I asked her as we got to the door, she nodded in reply, and I looked at Dave, "thanks."

"You need us; you just give the sign, okay." He said, "Don't be a hero Bo."

"You know what the definition of a hero is Dave?" I asked opening the door, looking back at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Someone who gets everyone else killed." I said with a little smile.

As Kenzi and I walked into the club we saw Sophie and Luke, two of the were-leopards.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We work here now." Sophie said, "The whole pack."

"Wow…" I said, "you know who owns this place right?"

"Yeah," Luke said, "we know. It's not up to us; you'll have to talk to Marc about it."

"So it isn't a pack decision." Kenzi said.

"Do we look fucking stupid?" Sophie said, "of course it isn't. Working here is going to get us all killed."

"You have no idea how right you are…" I said.

"Going to have to ask you to hand over your weapons hybrid." Said a familiar voice from the stairs of the club.

"Aeryn…?" I asked, as she walked over to us.

"Hey Bo." She replied with a little smile.

"I didn't know you were back in town." I said.

"You were out of town with your new girlfriend apparently," Aeryn said, "Kenzi mentioned something about you being off banging a hot blonde in the woods."

"She's not my girlfriend." I replied, glaring at Kenzi who just shrugged.

"Weapons." Aeryn said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there is a strict no weapons policy here now," Aeryn said, "either leave your weapons at the door, or find somewhere else to drink."

"When did that rule come in?" Kenzi asked.

"Last week," Aeryn said, "so…"

I took off my sword and gun holsters and handed them to her, then I took my spare blade and gun from my boot handing her those as well.

"And the knives Bo." She said, holding out a box.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Solid silver blades in a club that has leopards as its security," Aeryn said, "yes, I'm serious. You can pick them up when you leave."

I put the knives in the box and she closed it.

"Thank you." She said, handing me a ticket, "Kenzi, you packing?"

"Nope," Kenzi said, "where am I likely to hide a weapon in this outfit?"

"Good point," Aeryn said with a laugh, "enjoy your evening ladies."

As Kenzi and I walked over to the steps I leant over to her.

"Last week," I said quietly, "how long have those coffin shipments been arriving here?"

"Since last week…" Kenzi said.

"So Vicktor somehow convinces Louis to let him use the club," I said, "and Louis brings in a new rule on weapons…"

At that moment Dave's voice came through my ear piece.

"Bo…" he said, "Tamsin is here, we're keeping her well back, but she's here. Thought you should know."

"Fucking idiot…" I said quietly.

"She's a grown woman," Kenzi said, "You can't expect her to do as she's told."

"She said she'd stay at home…" I said.

"She cares about you Bo," Kenzi said, "you can't really expect her to sit at home, calmly drinking tea and watching television, while you're here, possibly facing off against the only thing in the world that has ever come close to killing you."

"I just don't want her caught up in all this…" I said.

"As long as she stays outside, she'll be fine." Kenzi said, "Now let's get to work."

We walked down the stairs; I was taking in every little thing as we descended to the floor. I could see where every exit was, every door, every leopard. It was like a little mental map I could refer back to if something happened. Sensing where every Vampire was, was a little harder to do.

"Place is crawling with them…" I said quietly.

"Oh great," Kenzi said, "so we're walking into a Vampire Mosh pit unarmed, this is like so the best night of my life."

"Just relax," I said, "if there are any new-borns in here they'll sense your fear, anyone just randomly coming in here isn't going to know it's full of Vampires. So just calm it down."

"What do you suggest Bo?" Kenzi asked, "Breathing exercises?"

"I don't care what you do, just do it." I replied.

We walked over to the bar, as Kenzi ordered the drinks I turned to survey the room.

"Over there," I said to Kenzi, motioning to the other side of the dance floor, "I'm guessing that's the VIP area, if he's here tonight he'll be there."

"He's not here yet," Aeryn said, walking over to us, "Marc said something about him going out of the city to feed."

"Why would he go out of the city to feed?" I asked, "He slaughtered an entire family a matter of weeks ago, right here in the city, what's changed now."

"Apparently that wasn't him," Aeryn replied, "he's worried you'll try and set him up because of what happened in the past…"

"That's bullshit." I said.

"I know that," Aeryn said, "you know that, but somehow he's got Marc believing it. The idiot is this close to signing us up to Vicktor's personal protection service."

"What time is he due back?" I asked.

"Anytime between now and midnight." Aeryn said.

I tensed up; it felt like a bolt of electricity shot through my body.

"Bo," Aeryn said, "you okay?"

"He's here…" I said, "I can sense him."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Time for another update of this I think. Don't forget to drop me a review, let me know what you think, this is entirely from my head remember so I am open to suggestions lol. Read, review and enjoy!**_

Chapter Eight

"So you let the two of them go in there, alone?" Tamsin asked Dave as she paced back and forth near her car.

"It's Bo's op Tamsin," Dave replied, "she's in-charge, and that's what she wanted. They are just going in there to scope the place out, find out what's what."

"She's in there, with the only thing that has ever come close to killing her," Tamsin said, "how are you so calm about this?"

"I've known Bo for a long time," Dave said, "I know what she's capable of, and I know not to second guess her decisions."

Tamsin sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Just try and relax," Dave said, "you've seen the softer side of our hybrid, she can handle herself Tamsin. If they need us, they'll give us a signal."

x-x

"Okay," Aeryn said to me as I looked around for Vicktor, "how do you wanna play this Bo?"

"I want to rip his throat out," I said, finally spotting the Vampire, "you okay with that?"

"Perfectly," Aeryn said with a laugh, "never was one for following pack law right… but I would suggest you don't do it here. You'd have to take out the pack and the Vampires before you could leave."

"Just another day in the life of Bo…" Kenzi said, "Bo, you okay there?"

I shook my head a little and looked at Kenzi.

"Yeah," I said, "sorry about that, he's a little more powerful with the mind shit than I remembered."

"Your eyes are red Bo…" Aeryn said, "Did you miss meal time?"

"No, and I don't feel hungry either." I replied, "What the hell is going on…"

"Feels good doesn't it hybrid," Vicktor said, walking over to us, never taking his eyes off me, "finally accepting who and what you really are."

"I accepted what I am a long time ago." I said.

"But you didn't," he said with a smile, showing his fangs, "you're locked away in the mansion, let out when they need to use you, forced to deny your superior half what it really needs. You're a machine Bo, to them that's all you'll ever be. If you joined me, as my second, you'll be free Bo…"

For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off him as he was talking to me, Aeryn waved her hand in front of my eyes.

"Shit…" she said, "Kenzi, we might have a problem…"

"Don't freak out just yet," Kenzi said with a little smile, "she may just surprise you… and him."

"If you join me Bo," he said, walking closer to me, "you can finally really live the life you choose. No one will tell you what you can or can't do; no one will tell you what time you have to feed…"

He stopped in front of me; if he had to breathe I would have felt his breath on my face.

"No one will control you," he said, "you can be who and what you were made to be. Achieve the greatness you were born to achieve Bo…"

I snapped out of it and gripped him by the throat; he looked surprised to say the least.

"Never invade my personal space, physical or mental," I said tilting my head to one side.

He snarled at me, which made me smile.

"Little stronger than you remember huh…" I said.

"You can't kill me Bo," he said, confidently, "you failed once, and you will fail again."

"Maybe," I said, "but if I do I'm sure as hell going to make my failure hurt… you that is."

"I see confidence has grown as you have aged," he said, "though your smart mouth will get you into trouble. You might want to let me go or I will tell the leopards to attack."

I looked around and saw most of the pack standing around us in a circle. As they were working for Louis, and obviously there to protect Vicktor, they wouldn't think twice about attacking me if they told him to. I sighed and looked at Vicktor.

"They won't always be here to protect you." I said, removing my hand from his throat.

"The important thing is they are now." He said, back handing me so hard I flew back into the bar.

Aeryn was holding Kenzi back; she knew this was something I had to do on my own. I looked at Aeryn as I stood up again.

"Get her out of here." I said.

"Bo… No." Kenzi said, "I can help you."

"Now, Aeryn." I said.

Aeryn nodded and rushed Kenzi out of the club.

"You wanna dance Vicktor?" I asked, letting my Vampire side out a little, my fangs growing and my eyes glowing blood red.

"Impressive," Vicktor said, "such power from one so young."

x-x

"What the hell Aeryn," Kenzi said as they got outside, "we can't just leave her in there."

Aeryn carried Kenzi over to the waiting police before she let her down, though she had been struggling the entire time.

"This one needs to be kept here." Aeryn said, dropping Kenzi down in front of Dave.

"Where's Bo?" Lauren asked.

"Still in there…" Aeryn said looking back at the club.

"You have to get me back in there," Kenzi said, "I can help her."

"Why is she still in there?" Tamsin asked.

"Vicktor pulled some mind crap on her," Kenzi replied, "she snapped out of it and grabbed him by the throat. He threatened her with the pack, so she let him go, he knocked her across the bar, and she lost her shit."

"The pack are in there?" Dave asked.

"You think I was here for the good of my health human?" Aeryn asked, "This really isn't my kind of place to hang out Dave and you know it."

"Why were you here?" Kenzi asked, "I mean you split town a year ago and no one hears from you, and tonight of all nights you're suddenly back."

"I was in the area when I overheard the news that the pack would now be working for Louis, someone also mentioned Vicktor," Aeryn said, "I knew if he was back in town then Bo would go getting herself into trouble at some point…"

"You came back because you were worried about her?" Lauren asked.

"I'm not as hard hearted as you think," Aeryn replied, "I really did care about her Lauren."

"I know…" Lauren replied with a little smile.

x-x

"So here's how this is going to go down," I said, smiling at Vicktor, "the humans and the leopards leave."

"The leopards work for me." Louis said.

"Then let them leave," I replied, "this isn't about them."

I looked at the pack.

"If you guys want to leave, do it," I said, "if you want to stay and fight me, then I won't be held responsible for what happens."

A few of the pack started backing away from us. They looked at Marc who just nodded, basically saying if they wanted to leave, they could.

"Get the people out of here." I said.

They started to escort the people out of the club, leaving about 6 pack members, Vicktor, Louis, me and a few Vampires. The other Vampires had left with the humans, obviously not wanting to get caught up in the mess. I saw Sophie run up the main stairs with the keys to the weapons lock-up in her hand. Either she was about to do something very brave or very stupid.

"Yo, hybrid," she shouted from the top of the stairs, "Let's even the odds a little, no silver though."

She threw my guns down to me, I caught them and turned back to face Vicktor.

"You can't kill me with a gun remember," he said, "You tried that last time."

"Oh these aren't for you," I said, "these are for them."

I focused the guns on the pack.

"So who wants to go first?" I asked.

x-x

Tamsin watched as the pack brought out the humans, and a few escaping Vampires.

"Surely that would count as a sign." Kenzi said.

"I would agree." Tamsin replied.

"Give her a little more time…" Aeryn said, "She's got this…"

"Get ready to go in," Dave said to his guys, "but do not move until I give the ok."

The officers ran to the van to put the finishing touches to what they'd need to go inside.

"The odds are a little more even now," Sophie said, "she has her guns."

"Does she have silver bullets?" Aeryn asked.

"No," Lauren said, "she hates silver bullets, which is why she carries silver blades. She thinks a were-animal deserves a respectful kill, she'd use the blades."

"Though a head-shot with any kind of bullet kills," Aeryn said, "so if she wanted to kill them…"

"She wouldn't…" Tamsin said.

"Because you know that for sure, Little Miss I've been Here All of Five Minutes." Aeryn said.

"If you really think she'll kill them," Tamsin said, looking at Aeryn, "then you never really knew Bo…"

Kenzi looked at Tamsin, a surprised look on her face; the human was standing up to a very powerful were-animal. Even compared to most of the pack Aeryn was powerful, which is why Marc didn't object to her coming and going because it meant she would always come back, but never challenge him, which was something he feared.

"You've known her all of five minutes," Aeryn said, "you think because she went out to the cabin with you that you know her… oh sweetheart you have got so much to learn. There is a massive difference between Bo the hybrid and Bo the Vampire…"

"I've been in a cell with her when she…" Tamsin said.

"She hadn't eaten." Kenzi said, finishing Tamsin's sentence as the blonde seemed to be having trouble.

"When she's in a conflict environment she is so different to any side of her you've seen." Aeryn said, "She will lose control and she will kill."

"I think you're wrong." Tamsin said.

"Well we'll see how many body bags are needed when she's finished." Aeryn replied, walking away from the blonde and leaning on the hood of the car facing the club.

x-x

I was bleeding from a huge gash on my throat; Louis dragged Vicktor out of the club while his head was still attached to his shoulders.

"Who's next…?" I said.

Luke came rushing at me; I lifted my gun and pointed it at his head before reconsidering and shooting one of his kneecaps.

"Not silver," I said, "but it'll still hurt like hell…"

"It's over Bo…" Marc said, "You can't fight us and we don't want to fight you, because with the state you are in right now, we will kill you."

"Get the hell out of here before I completely lose control." I said.

Marc and the other leopards left, carrying Luke with them. I sat down in the middle of the now empty club, the gash on my neck was bleeding a lot more than I originally thought, and the blood loss was making my head spin.

x-x

"She's bleeding out," Marc said as they carried Luke past the police to the waiting ambulance, "Vicktor got away and she's bleeding out."

"I'm going in there…" Tamsin said.

"Tamsin, wait!" Kenzi shouted, stopping the blonde in her tracks, "if she's bleeding, she'll need to feed… Lauren, did you bring the mix?"

"It's in the van." Lauren said.

"Go and get it," Kenzi replied, "no one enters that club until we get her that mix, there's no guarantee which Bo we'll find in there."

"Which Bo…?" Tamsin asked.

"If she loses too much blood her human half starts to shut down," Kenzi said as Lauren went to get the mix, "depending on the size of the wound we may already be too late."

"And if we are?" Tamsin asked.

"The only route is termination." James said.

As the others looked around at each other, Tamsin turned and looked back at the club, while they were all distracted talking about who would be the one to put a bullet in Bo's head she made her move. She ran towards the club, part of her was terrified, she didn't know what she was running into.

x-x

As I lay there looking at the ceiling of the club I heard the door open, I lifted my gun and pointed it in the direction of the stairs.

"Lower the gun Bo," Tamsin said; looking at me, "it's only me…"

"That's why I have the gun," I replied, keeping the gun pointed straight at her, "you can't come any closer…"

"You're bleeding Bo," she said, slowly starting to walk down the stairs, "let me help you."

"You can help me by staying there," I said, "I'm serious Tamsin…"

"You expect me to stand by and watch you bleed to death?" she asked.

"I wouldn't exactly bleed to death…" I said, "More like bleed to un-dead…"

My vision started to blur and my gun felt very heavy. I had to put my arm down. Tamsin ran over and crouched next to me. She took a knife out of the holster she had on her jeans.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping…" she replied.

She dragged the blade across her wrist and held her wrist towards me.

"Feed Bo…" she said.

"No…" I replied, "Not from you…"

My eyes started to close.

"I've only just found you…" I heard Tamsin say as I felt warm drops on my lips, "I am not ready to lose you yet…"

As I tasted her blood in my mouth something deep within me took over. The next thing I know Kenzi is shouting something about me killing her. My mind clouded over and I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hope you guys are still enjoying this, sorry for the slight delay in updating. Read, review and enjoy!**_

Chapter 10

I started to regain consciousness a few days later in the medical wing of the school, I couldn't open my eyes but I could hear things around me.

"What you did at the club was either very brave or very stupid." Trick said.

"I think I kind of understand that now," Tamsin replied with a little laugh, "I wasn't thinking, I just knew I had to get in there..."

"I already told her that we didn't know which Bo we were going to find," Kenzi said, "she's lucky that Bo stopped with the wrist, she could have easily gone for the neck..."

"She didn't even bite my wrist," Tamsin said, "I cut it and basically forced her."

"She could have killed you, you know." the Doc said.

"I know, but she didn't," Tamsin said, "and deep down I think I knew she wouldn't..."

"For someone who hasn't known her that long you sure have a lot of confidence in her ability to stop herself." Dyson said, "The Council wants a full report of what happened and how she ended up there in the first place... They think she's becoming too much to easily control..."

"And you know what happens to things they think they are losing control over..." Lauren said.

"They wouldn't," Kenzi said, "she's too important to them, to us. They will lose the edge that we have over the Vampires if they remove her from active duty."

"What do you mean remove her from active duty?" Tamsin asked.

"They'll take her to one of their high security facilities'," Lauren replied, "lock her up, little to no contact with anyone... Then they'll try to 'recondition' her..."

"Which will be completely against all medical advice I have ever given them on her," the Doc said, "Bo needs to stay here, with us, it's where she belongs, it's her home."

"She can't be reconditioned," Trick said, "they attempted it before when she was a child, it just made her even more sure that her Vampire half was evil and needed killing."

I heard the door open.

"One of the kids asked me to give this to Bo," Sarah said, "and asked me to tell her to get better soon cause they miss her."

"That's really cute." Kenzi said.

x-x

When I opened my eyes the room was nearly dark, the only light coming from a small lamp on the table near the door. I could see Tamsin next to the bed; she was asleep with her head on the resting on the bed next to my hand. I could see that her wrist was heavily bandaged up, obviously where I had sunk my teeth into her. Things were blurry, I couldn't remember much, but I remembered the taste of her blood in my mouth, it tasted like nothing else I had ever tasted in my life. The soft light from the lamp danced across her face, she looked peaceful. The door opened and the Doc came in.

"Do I need to sedate you?" He asked.

I shook my head in reply and he continued to enter the room.

"You're a very lucky girl Bo." he said quietly, obviously not wanting to wake Tamsin any more than I did.

"I can't believe she did it..." I said, "Why would she do something so stupid... Did no one explain to her that when it comes to blood I cannot stop...? Who stopped me?"

"What do you remember Bo?" he asked.

"I remember lying on the floor in the club; I remember Tamsin coming in and me pointing my gun at her..." I said, "I remember her making herself bleed and literally forcing me to feed... After that, I've got nothing."

"You stopped yourself Bo," he said, "Kenzi told me they were about to pull you off her because you were killing her, but you stopped yourself."

I looked at Tamsin she shifted slightly in her sleep, letting out a little sigh.

"How much damage did I do to her...?" I asked.

"It was a pretty clean bite all things considered," he said, "minimal tearing, the blood loss was worrying for a while, though she was conscious when they brought her in. Once we got some blood into her she was fine."

I nodded.

"And when can I get out of here?" I asked him.

"How did I know you were going to ask that," he said with a laugh, "I honestly don't know when you're going to get out of here, the Council want to talk to you when you're up to it."

"About what?" I asked, "Feeding from a human?"

"I don't think they know about that," he said, "luckily for you, after the suspension they would probably throw everything they have at you."

"Lock me up and throw away the key..." I replied.

"Their problem is why you were there in the first place," he said, "as you were suspended from active duty."

"Then they should talk to Trick," I said, "not me."

"I think they intend to talk to Trick as well." he said.

Tamsin woke up and looked at me.

"Hey..." she said with a soft smile.

"Hey." I replied.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that..." I said.

"Don't worry about me," she said, taking my hand, "I'm tougher than I look..."

"Good to know..." I replied with a little smile.

"I'll give you two some space," the Doc said, "If you need anything..."

"I'll give you a shout..." I replied.

The Doc left, leaving Tamsin and I alone.

"Two things," I said, "firstly, thank you... Secondly, don't ever do that again."

"I had to do something..." she said.

"You could have waited, for Kenzi and Lauren..." I replied.

"And risk something happening to you..." she said, "No."

I laughed a little.

"You really shouldn't have done it though," I said, "it was a massive risk... I could've killed you..."

"The really strange thing is I knew you wouldn't," she said, softly running her thumb over the back of my hand, "I knew you would stop yourself..."

"Then you have more faith in me than I do." I replied with a laugh.

x-x

When I woke up the next morning I was alone in the room, no Tamsin. I don't know why I expected her to still be there, but I actually felt pretty disappointed when I saw that she wasn't. The Doc came in.

"Don't worry," he said, "she's taking a shower, she didn't want to wake you."

"What?" I asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Don't try and pull that one with me Bo," he said with a smile, "I've known you too damn long to fall for that."

I laughed a little.

"She seems nice," he said, checking the readings on the machine, "she's been here pretty much every minute of every day you were out."

At that moment the door opened and Tamsin walked back in, her hair still wet from the shower.

"Morning…" she said with a smile walking over to the bed.

"Hey…" I replied.

"How you feeling today?" she asked.

"Pretty good," I looked at the Doc, "maybe I could get some time out for good behaviour…"

He smiled a little, still checking the machines.

"I'll see what I can do," he said, looking at me, "no promises though."

"You're my favourite fairy," I said, "You know that right?"

"Bo," he said, "I'm the only fairy you know who hasn't tried to kill you at some point."

"Slight technicality." I said with a smile.

Tamsin laughed. The Doc rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, I'll see what I can do." He said.

As the Doc left the room Tamsin sat down next to the bed.

"What do you want to do with your time out?" she asked.

"Go for a walk." I said with a smile, "think a few things over…"

"And I guess you'd want to be alone on this walk…" she said.

"No…" I replied.

"So I can come along?" she asked.

"I was counting on it…" I replied.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I'm actually finding this a little harder than I thought it was going to be. Writing in first person so isn't my thing, going to have to stick with it though. Drop me a review, let me know what you think. Can't help but think I'm flogging a dead horse here, I have so many ideas for this, but they all just seem to suck. Read, review and enjoy!_

Chapter Ten

The Doc managed to somehow work his magic, he told Trick that I needed some fresh air, so I was allowed to leave the hospital wing for an hour, but I wasn't allowed to leave the school grounds. As Tamsin and I had been walking towards the small orchard we had at the school, we had got more than a few funny looks from the kids. They knew that I'd been in an 'accident' but they probably didn't expect to see me with the nasty wound on my neck that the Doc had stitched up but that still hadn't healed yet. The kids were so used to me healing quickly that it was probably a bit of a shock to them. Another thing that would have been a bit odd for them was seeing someone who didn't work at the school walking around.

"Hey Bo." Anya shouted running over to us.

"Hey kid." I said, as she jumped at me.

I caught her and she hugged me, then she looked at Tamsin.

"Hi…" she said.

"Hey." Tamsin replied with a little smile.

"Anya this is my friend Tamsin," I said, "Tamsin this is Anya."

"It's nice to meet you." Anya said with a smile.

"Likewise." Tamsin said.

"So, did you kill him?" Anya asked.

"Kill who?" I asked.

"Whoever did that to your neck?" Anya replied, "Bet he's like all dead now right."

"Not yet," I said, honestly, "but soon."

"Do you want me to help?" Anya asked, "I could set his butt on fire."

She held her hands out to the side of her, concentrated a little and small fireballs appeared in the palm of her hands. She was lucky that I still had my arms around her, or I'd have dropped her. Tamsin looked a little bit freaked out by Anya's little display. I was impressed.

"Nicely done kid." I said, "When did you learn to do that?"

"Two days ago." Anya said with a grin, "pretty neat huh."

"Very." I said with a smile.

The school bell rang, letting the kids know that classes were about to start again. I put Anya down, she threw her arms around my waist hugging me, before running off in the direction of the school.

"Anya is a Pyro," I said, "She can form fire in her hands. She's one of our more… gifted kids."

"She seems to like you." Tamsin replied.

"I'm the one who brought her here," I said, "we were called to the hospital after a kid nearly burned their house down by accident, Anya was the kid."

"What about that kid?" Tamsin asked, motioning to Zac who was sitting next to the tree, the colours of his eyes were white.

"Shit…" I said, running over to him and crouching down next to him, "Zac, can you hear me?"

"Something bad is coming Bo," he said, his white eyes continuing to focus directly ahead of him, "death, lots of death. But you will win. You will lose a lot, but you'll win. They know that, that's why they sent her to you. You have to remember what you're fighting for Bo…"

He blinked and looked at me, his eyes back to their normal ice blue.

"What's happening Bo?" he asked.

"Let's get you inside kid…" I said, picking him up.

He wrapped his arms around my neck as I carried him back towards the school.

"What happened?" Tamsin asked.

"Zac is a reader," I replied, "he see's things. When his eyes go white like they did just now he's seeing what is coming. He can't control it yet and he can't remember what he saw. He's usually got one of the other kids with him all the time, so they can let us know when it happens."

I carried Zac to the medical wing, laying him on the bed as the Doc flew in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We found him sitting by a tree near the orchard," I said, "his eyes were white."

"Do you remember anything Zac?" the Doc asked.

"No," Zac replied, "it was just like I blacked out again for a few seconds."

The Doc shone his light in Zac's eyes and started to give him a general check-up which is what he did every time Zac had a vision.

"What do you think he meant?" Tamsin asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"What did he see?" The Doc asked.

"I'm not sure," I said, "he said something about something bad coming, a lot of death… he said I'd lose a lot but I'd win…"

"Anything else?" he asked.

"He said they know I'll win which is why they sent her to me…" I said, "He also said I have to remember what I'm fighting for…"

The Doc nodded.

"Sent who?" Tamsin asked.

"No idea…" I replied.

x-x

I was sat on the bench in the orchard when Lauren walked over, the sun was starting to set in the sky casting a warm orange light across everything it touched.

"There you are." She said, walking over to the bench and sitting next to me, "Trick's been looking for you."

"I told him where I was going…" I said.

"He's worried about you Bo." Lauren said, "You haven't fed today, nor have you shown any signs of your hunger…"

"I haven't been hungry," I said, "I don't know why… could have something to do with the fact that the last meal I had was from a human…"

"Trick thinks it might be something more than that," Lauren said, "The Doc rechecked your test results… there's some… changes that we can't explain."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your white blood cell count is higher than it should be," Lauren replied, "which would suggest that your body is fighting off some kind of infection."

"I don't get sick…" I said.

Lauren didn't say anything.

"What are you saying?" I asked, "That feeding off Tamsin somehow made me sick?"

"We…" she started to say.

"Less of the _we_ shit Lauren," I said, "Do _you_ think she has somehow made me sick?"

"I think we should look into it before jumping to conclusions." She said, "We want to run some more tests…"

I nodded.

"I know that you all think the worst about her," I said, standing up, "but I trust her… I fell asleep on her in the cabin… we were watching a movie and I fell asleep… I never fall asleep in front of people Lauren, you know that. I have to trust someone with the very deepest part of my being before I fall asleep in front of them… if she wanted to hurt me she would have done it then… How could anyone know what was going to happen…"

"Maybe they thought that you'd lose control and bite her anyway…" Lauren said quietly.

"You think this whole thing has been a set up?" I asked, "Like they planned it in some way."

"Maybe…" Lauren said, "Let's go get these tests started."

x-x

The Doc had taken more blood to run tests on. Like I had said to Lauren I don't get sick, I'd never been sick a day in my life, not so much as a sniffle. If my body was fighting an infection I wasn't feeling it, nor was I showing any outward signs.

"Well…" I asked as the Doc came back in.

"Your definitely fighting an infection…" he said, "I can't pinpoint it, it seems to be in your blood…"

"But you don't know what it is…" I said.

"It's killing off your red blood cells Bo," he said, "whatever it is isn't natural…"

"Meaning that someone did this on purpose." I said.

He nodded.

"Do you think I may have…" I said, "Do you think that feeding from Tamsin did this?"

"I wouldn't like to say," he replied, "it's come from some outside source, but I can't be sure if it came from her blood, or from Vicktor nearly ripping your throat out. It could have come from either source. If I could take a blood sample from Tamsin…"

"I can't just ask her to come in here and let you take her blood Doc…" I said.

"I can…" Lauren said from her viewpoint by the wall.

x-x

I looked over at Tamsin, who was currently sitting on a chair waiting for the Doc to take a blood sample.

"I'm sorry about this…" I said.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "we need to know where the infection comes from so they can help you fight it right…"

The Doc took the blood from Tamsin.

"Sorry if that hurt," he said, "my hands are a little unsteady at the moment."

"Didn't feel a thing." She replied with a smile and she pressed the little cotton bud down to stop the bleeding.

As soon as I could smell her blood my eyes changed colour.

"Bo…" Lauren said walking over to me, "you need to feed."

"I'm not hungry…" I replied, blinking, my eyes returning to their normal brown.

"That's new…" The Doc said.

"Not really," I said, "I mean, my eyes usually go red when I smell blood…"

"I took blood from Zac earlier while you were standing here," he said, "and it got no reaction from you whatsoever…"

Lauren took her knife out of its waist holster and drew it slowly across the palm of her hand, the blood starting to drip from the side of her hand.

"Nothing…" I said.

"Nothing at all?" The Doc asked.

"Nothing at all," I replied, "I can smell it, but that's all. No burning at the back of my throat, nothing…"

"What does that mean?" Tamsin asked.

"It means that we might have a bigger problem than we thought." Lauren said, "Doc, hand me that blood test a minute."

The Doc gave Lauren the test tube with Tamsin's blood in it, she opened it and held it under my nose for no more than a second, and my eyes immediately flashed red.

"Oh dear…" The Doc said, "That is not good."

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Tamsin asked.

"You need to leave…" I said, not looking at her.

"Bo, talk to me…" she said, "tell me what's going on."

"I can't," I said, "but you need to leave, now…"

Lauren looked at her.

"I think that'll be for the best," she said, "Just until we understand fully what's going on."

"I need…" I said, getting off the bed, "I need to leave…"

No one tried to stop me. I walked from the room, got to the main doors of the school and I ran. I needed to get out of there, clear my head, so I ran.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: For some reason I felt the need to update this again today. I'm still not liking the way it's flowing, but you guys seem to disagree. Onwards we go. Drop me a review. Read, review and enjoy!**_

Chapter Eleven

I hadn't seen Tamsin in a couple of days, every time she came to the school I was out, every time she called I was busy. Lauren had talked to her and told her that they were still running tests to find out exactly what was going on. I was scared. Usually all blood effected me the same way, just the smell of it it would being my snappy side out, I had no idea why it was now only Tamsin's blood that effected me. I couldn't help but think it had something to do with the infection that I was still trying to fight. The Doc was still trying to find out if I got it from feeding from Tamsin. I would be very surprised if I did because, like I'd said to Lauren, I trusted her. I don't know why, but I knew it wasn't a decision that I had consciously made.

I pulled my car up outside the latest crime scene, immediately knowing that I had been there before. As I walked up to the house I saw Dave.

"You're looking a lot better than the last time I saw you." he said.

"Yeah well that wouldn't be difficult now would it." I said with a little laugh.

"How's the neck?" he asked.

"Healing, slowly." I said, "What have we got?"

"Family, two parents, two kids," he said, "neighbors heard a disturbance this morning at around 4am, put it down to the dog..."

"Why don't you sound convinced?" I asked.

"Because they don't have a dog." he replied.

"Well that's as a good a reason as any." I said, "anyone in there?"

"Tamsin," he replied, "she's just finishing up with the kids bedrooms."

"Right," I said, "well I'll start downstairs."

"What's going on Bo?" he asked, "you two were getting on great, what changed?"

"I fed off her Dave." I said.

"You had no choice Bo," he said, "from what I've heard she didn't exactly give you much of a choice in the matter."

"That's not the point." I replied, "as much as I don't want it to have changed anything, it has. I can't explain what right now, but trust me, it's changed."

With that I walked into the house, taking a look around the downstairs rooms. Just like at the previous crime scene, and the previous crime scene in this very house, there was blood everywhere. Oddly enough it didn't bother me at all. I didn't get the burning sensation in the back of my throat, the smell no longer made my eyes turn red. It was all very confusing. I heard a set of footsteps on the stairs, turning to the door I saw Tamsin walk past the doorway and out of the house. While she was outside I decided to go and take a look upstairs.

As I was looking around one of the kids bedrooms, a little boy, if I had to guess I'd say he was no older than 7, I felt a presence behind me. Turning around I saw Tamsin standing there.

"Sorry," I said, "I thought you were done in here…"

"Nearly." She replied, walking in with a couple of evidence bags.

She walked straight past me, I unintentionally held my breath as she passed me, I didn't even realise I had done it at first. She looked over at me before starting to bag the evidence she had found.

"Tamsin… listen…" I said.

"Can we do this later Bo," she said, "I'm working…"

"Sure…" I replied, "I'll go and check out downstairs."

She didn't look up at me as I walked out of the room. I wasn't sure why but getting the cold shoulder from her actually hurt. To be honest it was probably my own fault, I mean I am the one who was always 'busy'. Dave was in the living room as I walked in.

"He killed all the kids…" Dave said, "Didn't take one this time."

"We don't know it was him," I said, "I left him pretty fucked up, it'll take him some time to heal."

"It has to be him Bo," Dave said, "too much of a coincidence not to be right."

"Has anyone checked the outhouse?" James asked walking into the room.

"Not yet." Dave replied.

"I'll go." I said.

"Gloves." Dave said, handing me a pair of latex gloves.

I walked out through the kitchen and towards the outhouse, it was like a large shed, if I remembered rightly the family who had lived in the house previously had used it as a play house for the kids. I opened the door and could immediately smell blood, I slowly walked inside to find another body.

"Shit…" I said to myself, looking around a little more.

I saw two crates next to one of the walls. At that moment Dave walked in.

"So what have we…" he started to say, stopping himself when he saw the body, "Bo…"

"Call the school," I said, "tell them that we've got two exterminations needing to be done ASAP…"

"What do you mean?" he asked, "that body is drained."

"It's not that body that is worrying me." I said, motioning to the crates, "those look familiar?"

"They almost look like small…" he said, "are they coffins?"

"Not in the traditional sense," I replied, "but they work just as well."

"Small Vampires…" he said.

"Child Vampires." I replied.

Dave got his phone out and called the school just as Tamsin walked in.

"What the hell." She said, walking over to the crates.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" I said as she put her hand on top of one of them like she was going to open it.

"What's in here?" she asked.

"If I had to guess…" I said, walking over to the body, and crouching down looking at the bite marks on the neck and wrists, "the things in there, killed this woman."

"You mean there are Vampires in these boxes?" she asked.

"I think so," I said, "child Vampires…"

x-x

I was standing in the grounds of the school looking at the two crates. I had a petrol can in one hand and a lighter in the other. Lauren walked over to me.

"You can always wait until nightfall." She said.

"And see them," I said, "no thanks, last time I had to end one of these I had nightmares for a month."

I walked over to the crates and poured the petrol over them. I knew that Trick, Dyson, Kenzi, Tamsin and Dave were watching. I lit the lighter, dropping it onto one of the crates. Watching as the fire spread. I walked away, letting them burn. Suddenly I heard screaming. With child Vampires there was always screaming.

"What's that noise?" Tamsin asked Dave.

They both looked at me.

"Doesn't matter how you kill them," I said, "they always wake up and scream…"

I carried on walking to the school, the screaming was only going to get worse, I didn't want to listen to it. Kenzi, Tamsin and Lauren followed me, leaving Trick, Dave and Dyson watching to make sure the crates completely burned.

"Bo…" Tamsin said.

I turned and looked at her.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Can we… can we have that talk now?" she asked.

I nodded a little. Lauren shot me a look, as did Kenzi, both looks said the same thing 'don't be a fucking idiot'. Tamsin and I walked through to the break room.

"Want a drink or something?" I asked.

"Water?" she asked in reply.

I grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to her, before we both went and sat on the sofa.

"Did you find out where the infection came from?" she asked.

"Not yet," I replied, "the Doc is still working on it..."

She nodded.

"Look… Tamsin…" I said, "About the other day… I freaked out."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because… since that night at the docks, I haven't been hungry, my body hasn't reacted to blood in anyway… The only blood that my body reacts to is yours…" I said, "And that scares me…"

"So your body sees me as a walking snack box?" she asked with a laugh.

I couldn't stop the laugh escaping me.

"I don't think it's quite like that," I said, "I don't want to bite you…"

"What do you want to do Bo…?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

"I want to protect you." I replied honestly, "there's something within me telling me that I have to protect you…"

"I'm a big girl Bo." She said.

"I know that," I replied, "Like I said before, I'm not saying you need protecting, I'm just saying…"

"That even though I don't need protecting you want to do it anyway…" she said.

"Something like that." I replied with a little laugh.

"Has that ever happened before?" she asked.

"No," I said with a sigh, "it hasn't. That's why it's so scary…"

I could see her, subconsciously, rub her wrist, where I had bitten her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "my wrist is a little warm, that's all. Probably still healing…"

"Warm like how?" I asked, moving closer to her.

"I don't know how to explain it," she said, "it's like the skin is heating up…"

"Can I take a look?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied.

Tamsin held out her arm, pushing the arm of the jacket up a little, exposing the bandage that was still on her arm. I unwrapped it, slowly, not really knowing what to expect. That and I didn't want to hurt her, I wasn't sure how well it was healing. The bite itself still looked pretty bad. I clenched my jaw, knowing that I had done that to her.

"It's okay Bo…" she said.

"It's really not…" I replied, I ran my fingers over the teeth marks, I noticed that Tamsin closed her eyes, "it doesn't feel too warm to me…"

"It just cooled down," she said, "when you ran your fingers over it… it started burning earlier at the house, I didn't know you were there at the time, so I didn't think anything of it…"

"Maybe we should go and see the Doc…" I said.

She nodded. We both went through to the medical wing.

"What can I help you two with?" The Doc asked.

"Tamsin's wrist was burning…" I said, "But when I touched it, it cooled down again… what the hell is going on?"

"I've done a bit of research," he said, "There are records showing connections between Vampires and humans, humans they claim… own if you like. Back a few hundred years a Vampire would claim a number of humans, the practice still goes on today but it's more out of convenience than anything else. In the old texts it basically says that the Vampires didn't choose the humans, something else chose them for them. Something higher…"

"So you're saying that my Vampire has claimed Tamsin?" I asked.

"I'm not sure how to ask this, but have you two…" he started to say.

"No." Tamsin said, "We haven't."

"Then the rest of it doesn't really make any sense." He said, "All the stories mention that the Vampire and the human… consummated their relationship before the bonding took place."

"Bonding…?" I asked, feeling even more freaked out than I already was.

"You and Tamsin have connected," he said, "I can't explain it, and I'm pretty sure neither of you can put words to it…"

"I want to protect her…" I said, "make sure she's okay… because…"

"She's yours?" he asked.

I looked at Tamsin.

"That's what it feels like…" I said quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: This part has been running around my head all day, so I had to write it. I love hearing what you guys think, so be sure to drop me a review. Like a few of you have asked for, this part is longer than most, hope it doesn't drag. Read, review and enjoy! **_

Chapter Twelve.

I was lying awake thinking about everything the Doc had said. I'd never even heard of Vampires bonding with humans. I had read stories when I was younger about Vampires becoming infatuated with certain humans, which never ended well for the Vampires. It always lead to a dusty end.

The light from my laptop lit up the entire room, letting me know that I had an incoming message. I dragged myself out of bed and over to my desk. I had a new email. Opening it I frowned. There were pictures of Tamsin with Evony, Vicktor and Acacia. The pictures with Evony and Acacia weren't that surprising, she had worked for Biotech after all, the pictures with Vicktor were a little more alarming. The subject line that came with the pictures bothered me. It said 'Looks like your precious human has something to hide after all'. All the pictures were date stamped, but I didn't need to look at the date to see that a couple of them were recent, I could see the bandage on Tamsin's wrist. So since the night when she had made me feed off her at the docks she had met up with all three if them at separate times. I didn't recognise the email address, and as good as I was with technology I couldn't trace it, but I knew someone who could. I threw on a pair of sweatpants and my hoodie and headed to the surveillance room, Kenzi and Chris had the nightshift.

"I need you guys to do something for me." I said, walking into the room.

"Bo you should be asleep," Chris said, "how do you expect your neck to heal if you don't sleep."

"I get that shit from Trick," I said to him, "I don't need it from you too..."

"What can we do for you, oh gorgeous friend of mine?" Kenzi asked.

"Someone let you at the sugar again?" I asked with a smile, "I just got an email, pictures of Tamsin meeting with a couple of people from Biotech, and with Vicktor... They are recent, as in the last week recent... Can you trace the IP address and find out where the emails came from?"

"Easy." Kenzi said with a grin.

"And illegal without a court order." Chris said.

Both Kenzi and I looked at him with a look on our faces that said 'and?' he looked between both of us and sighed.

"Fine," he said with a little smile, "never could say no to you two."

"You're a star Chris," I said with a smile, "all the pictures are time stamped..."

I logged into my email on the laptop bringing up the pictures.

"Which can easily be added later." Kenzi said.

"The wound on her wrist proves it was in the last week..." I replied.

"Can't deny that babe," Kenzi said, "so what are we thinking here, Detective Hotness is still playing you?"

"I don't know Kenz..." I replied.

"This IP address looks familiar..." Kenzi said, "Oh shit..."

"What?" I asked.

"The email was sent from here..." Kenzi replied, "The control room to be exact..."

"Which means it has to be Dyson or Lauren." Chris said, "They're the only others on duty tonight..."

"Doesn't seem like a Lauren thing." Kenzi said.

"I don't know," I said, sitting down, "I mean she's been trying to convince me that there's something not right with Tamsin pretty much since she arrived... And Dyson would much rather drop the pictures into my lap in a very public setting just to get a reaction out of me..."

"Good point..." Kenzi said, "but surely Lauren wouldn't email you the pictures, she would hand them to you."

"Maybe..." I replied.

"Maybe she figured email was the safest way," Chris said, "I mean we all know how defensive Bo gets when it comes to Tamsin."

"I don't get defen...sive." I said with a little laugh and a shake of the head, "yeah okay..."

"You've got it bad girl," Kenzi said, "do you like legitimately love this girl or what?"

"Love..." I said, thinking it through, "I... Don't know. I mean, she's human..."

"I don't think she is..." said a voice from the doorway.

"What?!" I asked, turning to face the Doc.

"Her blood test just doesn't add up," he replied, "I've spent the last week going over and over it. The readings are all over the place. They are the kind of readings i would expect to get from someone..."

"Gifted..." I said, finishing his sentence, "but she's not, she's human."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"I can sense gifted people," I replied, "I can even usually tell you what their gift is. With her I get nothing."

"Does she smell human?" Kenzi asked.

"What?" I asked in reply.

"You said you can sense gifted people, you can also smell humans," she said, "Does Tamsin smell human? You fell asleep on her in the cabin for god's sake, you should know if she smells human."

"She does but she doesn't," I said, "I didn't really pay too much attention to what she smelt like when I fell asleep on her…"

"That's something you always notice Bo…" Kenzi said, "This girl must be really affecting you for you not to notice."

"I'm comfortable around her…" I replied.

"Which in itself is odd." Chris said.

At that moment Dyson and Lauren walked in, I needed to know which of them had sent the email, so I didn't bother closing the window on the laptop that we were all standing in front of.

"What's that you're looking at?" Dyson asked, walking over to us.

"An email I got about an hour ago…" I said, "Just some pictures that someone obviously thought I needed to see."

"Isn't that the cute detective you have a thing for?" he asked.

"Tamsin," I said, "yeah…"

"What the hell is she doing meeting with Vicktor?" he asked, his obvious shock showing on his face.

"No idea…" I replied.

I turned to look at Lauren, she was just standing there looking at us, her face was pretty hard to read which was unusual for Lauren, normally I could read her like a book.

"You couldn't just bring these to me and show me?" I asked her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied.

I closed the laptop, before walking towards the door, stopping next to Lauren.

"When I think of people who would lie to me," I said, "I never expected your name to be on that list…"

With that I walked out of the room. I heard Lauren call after me.

"Bo, wait…" she said.

I stopped and turned around, she walked over to me, a conflicted look on her face.

"I wanted to bring them to you." She said.

"So why didn't you?" I asked, "You know me better than probably anyone Lauren, I didn't expect you to keep anything from me…"

"The Council asked me to look into Tamsin," she said, "they want to know where she comes from, who she works for, and just what she wants… so I followed her. I wanted to come to you about it, but…"

"But what?" I asked.

"But I knew how much it was going to hurt you," she said, "I know that this girl means a lot to you, I know that you've let her in…I know that you trust her more than most people… I didn't want to be the one to bring all that crashing down around you Bo."

"So you thought that the best thing to do was send me and email with the pictures attached," I replied, getting angry, "you didn't think that I would take it better if you actually brought them to me?"

"I…" she started to say, "I didn't know how to."

"Well sending me and anonymous email, from the control room, probably wasn't the best idea you've had." I said, turning to walk away, "I really did expect more from you Lauren."

Instead of going back to my room I went and sat outside in the grounds, it was coming up to 4am. It was a pretty nice night, not too cold, I sat out by the lake thinking. I really didn't think that Tamsin was still playing me, I honestly hadn't thought I was stupid enough not to see it. I couldn't help but think, after everything that had happened in the last few weeks that she was still just doing a job, and that bothered me, a lot.

x-x

I was woken up early the next morning, there had been another multiple murder. Again the address was one I had gone to previously. It was playing out just as it had 6 years ago, the murders taking place on exactly the same day, at exactly the same time, and at the exact same houses that they had happened at previously. With three crime scenes we could now officially call it a pattern, which meant that we could start planning for the next one, there would be a next one, I knew that without question. Dave was waiting outside the house as I walked up the path.

"Let me guess," I said, "two parents, 3 kids, took the youngest?"

He nodded.

"Which means the next murder should take place in two days at 48 Michelson Street…" I said, "You might want to send some guys over there now… move the family somewhere else…"

"That's a good idea," he said, "Tamsin is inside, just to give you a heads up."

"Thanks…" I replied.

I walked into the house and went straight upstairs. Tamsin was processing one of the rooms. I stood in the doorway watching her, in my mind I couldn't stop going over the pictures I had seen the previous night. She had betrayed me, lied to me, even if she wasn't playing both sides she had still lied to me.

"This one isn't so bad…" I said.

She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus Bo," she said, turning to face me, "you scared me."

"Sorry…" I said, "I was simply saying that the blood here isn't so…"

I stopped, I could sense something else in the room.

"What is it?" she asked, standing up.

"Move away from the closet Tamsin…" I replied.

She stepped back from the closet, I walked over to it. I could sense something in the closet, I could hear a heartbeat.

"Seriously Bo," she said, "What is it?"

"I don't know…" I said, "I can hear a heartbeat."

I opened the door, there in the shadows at the back of the closet was a child, no older than 6 years old. He looked terrified as he cowered away from the light. His eyes were dark with a tinge of red.

"Hey there…" I said, crouching down in front of the closet.

"Bo…" Tamsin said, "His eyes…"

"I know…" I said, without taking my eyes off the kid, "You okay in there?"

"There was screaming…" he said, "I hid here… Jason usually comes to get me when I hide…"

"Jason your brother?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I don't think he's coming this time…" I said, "What's your name?"

"Jacob," he said, "but everyone calls me Jake…"

"Hey there Jake," I said with a smile, "my name is Bo, it's nice to meet you…Do you want to come out of there?"

He looked past me to Tamsin, I turned to look at her, she was still focusing on his eyes.

"That's Tamsin," I said to Jake, "she's really not as scary as she looks."

The kid laughed a little, I held my hand out to him, and he took it and slowly climbed out of the closet.

"That's better," I said, "let's get you out of here…"

He nodded.

"Will you do something for me?" I asked, he nodded in reply, "when I tell you to close your eyes, you have to do it, okay?"

"They're gone aren't they…" he said, "He took them…"

"Who took them?" I asked.

"The creepy guy with the big teeth…" Jake replied.

"Let's get you downstairs…" I said with a little smile.

I stood up, Jake took my hand and I took him out of the house, when we got to the bottom of the stairs I picked him up and carried him, there was too much blood to for him to avoid by just closing his eyes. As we were walking past the living room he buried his face in my hair.

"You okay there Jake?" I asked.

"The smell…" he replied.

His senses were heightened, it set off alarm bells in my head. I had sensed him, which means he wasn't human, his eyes were red when I opened the closet door, and he could smell the blood. Something wasn't right. I took him outside. Dave looked a little shocked.

"Who's this little guy?" he asked.

"This is Jake," I said, "I found him hiding in the closet upstairs."

I put Jake down.

"Jake, this is my friend Dave," I said, "Do you want to talk to him while I go back inside?"

Jake nodded. I walked back in the house and upstairs, I saw Tamsin holding a piece of paper.

"He's like you…" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"The kid," she replied, "he's like you… a hybrid…"

She held out the piece of paper, I took it and read what was written on it.

_If anything happens to us, please make sure that our youngest son Jake is taken to the school on the outskirts of town. He's a special child. We adopted him after my wife found him in a lab where she worked. He's different to other children, there is one other person that we are aware of who is like Jake, which is why you must take him to the school. They'll know what to do._

"If he's like me, what has he been feeding off…?" I said.

A look of realization struck Tamsin. I went downstairs and into the kitchen, Tamsin followed me. There were two fridges, one full of normal everyday things, the other contained something I knew well.

"Isn't that…" Tamsin started to say.

"A synthetic mix…" I said, I picked up one of the pouches of the mix, reading the label I looked at Tamsin, "Biotech LTD…"

"Bo…" she said.

"Don't." I said, "I don't want to hear it…"

I turned to leave the room.

"Bo I had no idea," she said, "you have to believe me."

"I'm finding it hard to believe anything you say right now…" I said, not turning to look at her, I walked out of the room and the house.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the massive delay, I've been going through a bit of a creative block, but it seems to have gone now. I hope you enjoy this (shorter) chapter, don't forget to drop me a review, tell me what you think. Read, review and enjoy!**_

Chapter Thirteen

I was in the medical wing, the Doc was running some tests on Jake, and so far everything pointed to him being a hybrid. I was standing with my back against the wall next to the door, when the door opened and Lauren came in.

"Someone here to see you…" she said.

I nodded, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"Tell her I'm busy." I said.

"Tried that," Lauren replied, "also told her you weren't here, she didn't buy that either."

I sighed and started to leave the room.

"Bo…" Jake called after me.

I turned back to him.

"I'll be back in a minute bud, okay?" I said.

He nodded in reply, I smiled at him a little and left the room. The smile immediately falling from my face when I saw Tamsin standing in the hallway.

"Bo," she said, as I walked over, "you have to believe me, I knew nothing about the mix, or the kid."

"Jake," I said, "his name is Jake…"

"Sorry," she said, "I knew nothing about Jake… If I knew I would have told you."

"Like you told me about the meetings you had with Evony, Vicktor and Acacia…" I replied, looking into her ice green eyes and seeing no reaction what so ever, "you're not even going to deny it?"

"What's the point in denying something that's true," she said, "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this."

"React like what?" I asked, "Suspicious? Damn right I'm suspicious, do you blame me."

"Bo…" Lauren said, "Your eyes…"

Lauren moved, putting herself between me and Tamsin, she looked at Tamsin.

"Are you bleeding?" she asked.

"No…" Tamsin replied.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Kenzi mentioned it happened at the club as well," Lauren said, "that night…"

"Yeah, but Vicktor was there," I replied, "It was a reaction to some kind of mind shit he was pulling on me."

"You're angry…" Lauren said, "Your anger can trigger it."

"Only when I'm angry enough to want to harm someone," I said, "as pissed as I am right now I don't want to hurt her."

"Maybe it's because it's her," Lauren said, "I mean you react to her blood, what's to say that getting angry with her doesn't mean that is also amplified."

I tried to calm myself down, walking away from Lauren I leant up against the wall.

"Let me explain what I was doing meeting them…" Tamsin said, "It's really not what you think…"

"Now you're going to try and tell me what I think?" I asked.

"Please Bo," she said, walking over to me, standing directly in front of me, "let me explain."

"You might not want to stand that close with her eyes that colour," Lauren said, "but then again when do you ever listen to anything I say."

"She won't hurt me," Tamsin said, still looking into my eyes, "I trust her with my life."

"That might be a mistake you regret one day…" I said, getting lost in the ice green pools looking back at me.

"Maybe," she said, "but it's my mistake to make…"

I didn't say anything, there was a look in her eyes that was telling me every word she had said was true.

"I met with them to try and get out of Biotech," Tamsin said, "Evony told me that she would figure something out if I dropped something off to Vicktor… it was probably stupid…"

"Very stupid," I replied, "he could have killed you."

"He said that actually," she said, "and then said he wasn't going to kill me yet because he wanted to see the look in your eyes as he did…"

I felt my anger start to rise, something inside me was burning.

"Hey…" Tamsin said, putting her hand on my arm, "it's not going to happen, okay…"

I nodded a little, as soon as she had touched my arm I felt my anger lessen.

"Interesting…" Lauren said.

"What is?" I asked.

"Contact with her causes you to calm down," Lauren replied, frowning a little, "maybe there's something in the Doc's bonding theory after all."

x-x

I was standing in the doorway of the bedroom that Trick had arranged for Jake watching him sleep like he didn't have a care in the world. I felt movement behind me.

"What do we know about him?" I asked.

"He was born in Norway, his family reported him missing after their house was broken into in the middle of the night," Kenzi said, standing next to me, "obviously there was no sign of him anywhere… he was taken to a lab, we don't know where but we think in the mountains here in Canada… Mrs Bell worked at a lab that we know is owned by Biotech, we don't know what goes on in there, but we figure that's where he was taken. The Bells adopted him, knowing exactly what he is…"

"They allowed him around their child," I said, still watching the kid, "when they knew what he is…"

"They allowed you around children." Kenzi said with a laugh.

"Yeah and we all know how well that turned out for you." I replied.

"It was my own fault Bo," Kenzi said with a little comforting smile, "I'd been told to stay away from you and out of your room, and I didn't."

"I should have controlled myself better." I said.

"We were kids Bo." Kenzi replied.

I nodded a little and smiled.

"We were a little mad when we were kids huh." I said.

"A little?" she replied, "bitch they called us the terrible two."

I laughed.

"So…" she said, wiggling her eyebrows a little, "what's going on with you and the Detective lady now she's come clean about why she met with the assholes."

"I don't know Kenz," I said, "I really don't know."

"What do you want to happen?" Kenzi asked.

"Everything…" I replied quietly.

x-x

Across town in a dimly lit bar Tamsin was looking for someone, she spotted her sitting in a booth at the far end of the bar.

"You set me up?" Tamsin asked, walking over to the booth.

"Nice to see you again Tamsin." Acacia said with a smile, "Wanna join me for a drink?"

"No," Tamsin replied, "you set me up, you knew Bo would find out."

"We knew that the Council wanted you followed," she said, "we hacked into their email. I told you it wasn't going to be that easy to walk away from us Tamsin, we will make your life hell."

"What do you want?" Tamsin asked.

"The boy." Acacia replied, "We want the boy."

"No," the blonde replied, "that's going to be impossible, Bo isn't going to let him out of her sight."

"Well you give her something else to think about, and we'll deal with the rest." Acacia said.

"And just what do you suggest?" Tamsin asked.

"Use your imagination Tamsin." The older woman replied with a laugh.

x-x

It was gone midnight and I was laying on one of the sofas in the break room looking at the ceiling, I didn't want to go to sleep in case anything happened during the night.

"Bo…" Chris said sticking his head around the door.

"Yeah…" I replied, turning my head to look at him.

"You've got a visitor." He said with a weird little smile.

He walked away and Tamsin walked into the room.

"Hey…" I said sitting up.

"Hey." She replied with a smile, sitting on the sofa next to me.

"What brings you here so late?" I asked.

"You…" she said, something in her eyes made my heart start to pound.

"Something that er…couldn't wait till tomorrow?" I asked, attempting to keep my cool.

"It's already waited too long…" she said, bringing our lips closer together.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in all my life." She replied, closing the distance and bringing our lips together.


End file.
